Mass Effect: Irregular Hunters at Space
by Shadow Guyver
Summary: Shepard and his team have been searching for the Geth base at Armstrong Nebula. When they find it, they detect a strange signal which origins are from Earth 1 century ago. They are sent to investigate the signal and destroy the Geth base.
1. Ch1: The Strange Signal

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I was on a vacation with my family all these days and I didn't get much time to resume my stories, but I'm back again. This time I present you my second try on fanfics: _Mass Effect Irregular Hunters at Space_. As you may have seen on my profile, this is going to be Megaman X/Mass Effect X-over with our good and old friend Mister X.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>"Hey" - Normal Speech<p>

_Hey_ - Thoughts

"_Hey_" - Inter-comm channels

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Strange Signal<p>

Travelling among the Armstrong Nebula systems, there was the Normandy SR-1. An Alliance frigate-class vessel, the first human ship with cutting-edge technology developed with the help of the turians. Previously, it was commanded by Captain Anderson, the infamous human who unfairly blew the chance of becoming the first human Spectre at the Galactic Council after coming back from a high risk mission with the top-agent Spectre Saren. Now, the commanding status rests up to Commander John Shepard, who became the first human Spectre after he proved that Saren was working with the Geth and that he was responsible for the Geth attacks on Eden Prime.

Shepard was a well-known human through the galaxy. Everyone heard of his achievements at the Skyllian Blitz. He bravely managed to hold the lines along with a few soldiers under his command against batarian pirates who played a massive invasion on the planet Elysium. Also, he was an N7 soldier, a top-class agent among the Alliance.

Sitting in front of his sofa inside his quarters, he was writing his personal log about his latest events on his OSD.

Personal Log of Cmdr. John Shepard, Commanding Officer SR-1 Normandy. Current Location: Armstrong Nebula, Deep Space.

"_Personal Log, Entry 10. It has been three weeks since I became a Spectre. On those three weeks, my crew have been really busy. We managed to save the colonists on Feros by eliminating the Thorian; we disrupted the Geth activity on Noveria without much problem and while there, we saw and freed a rachni queen that was encaged for research purposes; we also managed to find Liara T'Soni, an asari archeologist who has knowledge of Prothean ruins. Until she was decipher a bit of my vision about the Reapers._

_Now, we are trying to stop a Geth incursion at the Armstrong Nebula. We've been successful on destroying all Geth outposts, but we still need to destroy their main base at the Grissom system. Currently, we are in FTL speed heading for that system. I hope everything turns out good."_

End of Personal Log.

By the time, he finished writing at the OSD. Joker's voice was heard at the inter-comm.

"_Commander? We arrived at Grissom system._"

"_Roger that, did you detect any Geth signals on this system?_" Shepard asked.

"_We're receiving them now…_" There is a pause. "_Strange… Commander, come to the bridge. You might wanna see this._" Joker said like if he got surprised.

"_I'm going._" Shepard exit his quarters at the crew deck and proceed to the stairs that led to the CIC and the bridge. Many of his crew members greeted him along the way with continence and he nodded back to them.

When he arrived at the bridge, he saw his pilot and friend Joker. Joker got his nickname from his flight school instructor at the Alliance Navy, due to the fact that he rarely smiled — he was working too hard. By the end of his training, however, Joker surpassed the other students and even his instructors. When the Normandy was commissioned, Joker was chosen as her pilot.

"Yes, Joker? Why did you call me?" Shepard said while looking at the holographic panels that Joker was stirring.

Joker turned to face his commander. "We found the Geth signals at Solcrum, moon to the gas giant Notanban. Looks like that's where their primary base is supposed to be." Joker reported.

"Good, but what is strange about it? We knew it was somewhere at this cluster." Shepard looked confused.

"That is what I'm going to tell you now." He focused at the panels again. "According to this telemetry, we also detect a powerful terran signal."

"It came from Earth? Are you sure?" Shepard look at his pilot surprised.

"No doubt about that. It also says here that it dates from year 2073." Now Shepard was confused.

"How did a pre-Systems Alliance thing came all the way to this side of the galaxy? At 2073, humanity hadn't even invented FTL drives."

"I don't know, Commander. It's better you check this out and quickly, because this signal is coming from inside the Geth base."

Shepard activated the inter-comm channel.

"_This is Shepard, all senior staff assemble at the vehicle bay._" He headed to the elevator below the CIC deck.

Upon reaching the vehicle bay, Shepard met his former crewmates: Garrus Vakarian, Urdnot Wrex, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Kaidan Alenko, Ashley Williams and Liara T'Soni. Garrus was the first one to talk.

"Hey Commander. What is this about?"

"We have found the Geth base at Notanban's largest moon Solcrum." Wrex intervined.

"About time, I was eager for some fighting." Everyone ignored the krogan mercenary.

"We also detected a strange signal inside the base which origin dates back from 2073 Anno Dominus at Earth."

"What is a pre-Systems Alliance anomaly doing at this side of the galaxy? I surely know that humans weren't a spacefaring species that time. Tali'Zorah stated.

"That is what we are going to find out. Garrus, Tali and Alenko, you are going with me."

"Yes, sir!" The three replied.

"Joker will drop us with the Mako somewhere near the base. Grab your gear and be ready. Everyone, dismissed…"

Shepard headed to his locker next to the Mess Room where he stored his gear. After all the trouble he managed to fix while being a Spectre, he was able to save some credits to buy upgraded equipment for his team and himself. He had some of the Spectre-class weapons and a N7-class heavy armor. Shepard was an expert on using assault rifles and he managed to salvage one of the Geth Pulse Rifles, his favorite rifle.

_Geth know how to build strong firearms, I have to admit._ He thought while looking at his prized rifle.

After getting his gear ready, he headed to the vehicle bay. It was empty, except for his team with gears ready to go.

"_Joker, we are ready._" Shepard said using the inter-comm.

"_Okay. Enter the Mako and I'll drop you on a flat terrain just a few miles south of the base._" Joker replied.

All four nodded and proceeded to the Mako. After they got to their seats, Shepard at the driver seat, Tali at the engineer next to Shepard and Kaidan and Garrus at the back seats, Joker opened the vehicle bay door.

"_We are above the drop zone. Good hunting, guys!_" Joker cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I didn't have detailed the other crew members. I'll be detailing them along the chapters as Shepard chats with them.<strong>

**Please review and don't hesitate on criticizing the story. That will help me to write in a more efficient way. :)**


	2. Ch2: Enter X

**Hey guys, this is GuyverOne writing. I'm back here to present you Chapter 2 for this story. The chapters so far are small, but I'm gradually increasing furthers ones whenever it's possible.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Characters description:<br>**_

_**Tali'Zorah nar Rayya** is a quarian and a member of Commander Shepard's squad. She is the daughter of Rael'Zorah, a member of the Admiralty Board. Though young, Tali is a mechanical genius._

_**Garrus Vakarian** is a turian, formerly with C-Sec's Investigation Division. Like most turians, Garrus had military training at fifteen, but later followed in his father's footsteps to become a C-Sec officer._

_**Kaidan Alenko** is a Systems Alliance Marine. While serving aboard the SSV Normandy, he is a Staff Lieutenant and head of the ship's Marine detail._

* * *

><p>"Hey" - Normal speech<p>

_Hey_ - Thoughts

"_Hey_" - Inter-Comm channels (not used here)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Enter X<p>

The Mako's descent was smooth as usual since it had four thrusters below to decrease the drop speed. When it landed, Tali opened an holographic map on her HUD detailing the surrounding area.

"Here, this must be the Geth Base at the center of map." She pointed.

"Hmm… it's surrounded by a few mountains. Shepard, how about we use those mountains as snipe points, huh?" Garrus said from his seat as he looked to some light-blue designed areas which meant those were supposed to be mountains.

"That's a good idea, Garrus. We don't know how large the Geth force is, so long range fires should be the best strategy to avoid enemy attacks." Shepard explained.

"Here we go again, more rough rides…" Kaidan chuckled at his Commander. Before this mission, he joined several others that Shepard had to scale mountains using the Mako. For the people he had chosen as his team, that meant serious headaches once they return to the Normandy.

"Oh come on Kaidan, I can't be that bad." Shepard looked to his former crew member. Kaidan remained silent, but raised an eyebrow indicating he didn't agree with his commander. Shepard looked to his other crew members and they shared the same opinion as Kaidan stated.

"You guys don't know how fun those rides are." He chuckled and he started the engines.

"If having headaches are that fun too, then you're probably right." Garrus chuckled.

"Okay, I'm going to choose safe and 'boring' paths this time." Shepard said emphasizing the boring part.

He headed southeast to a small mountain where they could scale easily and from there, he drove east where he could easily scale another mountain south from the Geth base.

When he reached the mountain's top flat terrain, he looked for a cover where they could have a nice view of the base itself. Shepard used the Mako's main sniper cannon to see the guarding force. Two Colossus and four sentry towers with rocket Geth troopers.

"Not much of a guarding force. I was expecting more if this is truly their primary base." Shepard commented.

"Better than an army, I guess." Tali said.

"Okay, I'll take out the Colossus first." Shepard began firing from the mountain. The Geth took some time to see where the attacks were coming from and that was enough for Shepard to take out one of the Colossus. He immediately started firing at the other one as it fired back with its Siege Pulse. As the Mako was in terrain advantage with some natural cover, the Pulse didn't hit it. Shepard retaliated with more 2 shots which destroyed the Colossus. As for the towers, he just fired a cannon round at each that made the rocked troopers shred in pieces.

"The guards are down, we have a clear way to the base. Tali, do you have any reports about the signal inside the base?" Shepard said.

"Nothing so far, I need to get closer to determine what kind of energy is this." She sighed disappointed.

"Let's hurry then." Shepard drove down the mountain and proceeded to the base at full speed. When they reached at the base's shutter, Tali used her omni-tool to investigate the signal again.

"Commander, I got something…" She pressed a few more holographic buttons. "It looks like the signal is not emanating any element zero energy, instead it's some micro-fusion power fluctuations. Did humans have this kind of technology at 2073?"

"Surely not and I don't think it's in development in our society." Shepard replied.

_What kind of human genius we are dealing with?_ She thought.

"Let's go in." The others nodded and he opened the shutter.

They walked through a corridor and at end, used an elevator to go down to the main room. The room itself was big for an underground facility since it had two floors. At the first one, they were several Geth materials and terminals. Also, there was one strange object that resembled a pod at the far end of the room. There were 2 Geth troopers guarding it.

Shepard also noticed another 5 troopers, a Destroyer and a Juggernaut at that floor and another Destroyer at the second floor.

"That thing is heavily guarded. Whatever it is, it must be something valuable they can use against us." He commented.

"Then let's stop talking and start shooting!" Garrus whispered eager to place some headshots at the Geth.

"Garrus, take out those two Geth troopers that object. And be careful not to damage it." Shepard advised.

"You know me, Commander. My sniper shots are well placed." As Garrus placed the first headshot on one of the guarding Geth troopers, the others started shooting at the heavier units. If they weren't taken down fast, those Destroyers would rush to Shepard's squad and begin a melee combat. The Commander was able to destroy one of the Destroyers and 2 another Geth troopers.

Suddenly, the Destroyer from the second floor fired a missile towards where the Normandy's squad was hidden. Shepard noticed the incoming projectile.

"Missile!" He shouted.

Before the missile could hit, everyone had dispersed from their previous position leaving no serious damage from the explosion. Garrus quickly recovered and fired against the second Geth guard. Another headshot.

"Shepard, the object is clear!" He shouted.

As for Alenko and Tali, they were struggling to kill the incoming Juggernaut. They have taken down its shields, but its heavy armor was the worst problem. Shepard intervened using his Geth Pulse Rifle and after a few shots combined with Tali and Alenko tech powers, they managed to take it down.

By the time they destroyed the Juggernaut, all the other Geth units were also destroyed.

"Let's see what this thing is." Shepard said as he pointed to the unknown object.

It was some kind of capsule, but they couldn't see what was inside the glass. The fog inside it wouldn't allow them.

"Should we open it, Commander?" Alenko asked. Shepard thought a bit if they should really open that capsule. Whatever was inside it could be real danger for him and his teammates, but he had to know what it was.

"Take point guys, I'll open it." They nodded and got behind the nearby crates with weapons ready. Shepard pressed the open button. The glass slowly opened releasing the fog inside the capsule. When it dissipated, there was a figure lying dormant.

It wore a skin-tight bodysuit with large rounded coverings on the lower arms and legs. Its chest had two plates that were differently colored. His primary color was blue and secondary was cyan which was present around his arms, legs and helmet. At the helmet, it had a raised red crystal on the forehead and a light blue sharp ridges running straight back from the red crystal. Its helmet also featured round grey sections with red in the center over his ears. Its hands were white gloved.

The figure was still unmoving after the glass completely opened, but Shepard noticed movement at its hands.

"It's waking up." The others looked at him interrogatively. "I saw its hands twitch." He added.

Taking a closer look, Shepard could see its face which resembled much of a human face. Suddenly, it slowly opened its eyes revealing its clear green on them. It takes a deep breath before its big blue boots clang against the floor, shoulders rolling back as it yawns.

Then, it notices Shepard's squad hiding at the crates. "Um… hello?" Its voice was calm, light and friendly. Shepard and the others got up from the crates with weapons raised.

"Who are you?" The Commander demanded.

"My name is X, who are you all?"

"I'm Commander John Shepard of the Systems Alliance and Spectre for the Citadel Council and these are teammates." First, he began with Kaidan. "This is Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko." Then, Tali. "This is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya from the Quarian Migrant Fleet" Finally, but not the least Garrus. "And this is Garrus Vakarian from Citadel Security."

"I see, but I don't know what your two alien companions are. What year is this?"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Some of those descriptions aren't mine, so the credits goes for the people who made them.<strong>

**Please review!**


	3. Ch3: New Assignment

**Hello again! **

**Sorry for the long update, I have been way on vacation and only time to finish Chapter 3 now after I posted my 3rd story. Don't worry, I'll try to update my stories every week if possible.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters Description:<strong>

**Ashley Williams **is a human soldier who served in the Systems Alliance as a Gunnery Chief in the 2nd Frontier Division on Eden Prime, and was later assigned to Shepard's squad after the Geth attack on Eden Prime.

**Liara T'Soni**** is an asari researcher who has spent the past fifty years of her life studying Prothean technology and culture, specialising in the Prothean extinction. She was rescued by Shepard's squad at Therum after she was being hunted by the Geth.**

**Jeff "Joker" Moreau is the pilot of the Normandy SR-1. Joker is an excellent pilot and confident to the point of arrogance, wasting no time in pointing out his prowess to others.**

* * *

><p>"Hey" - Normal Speech<p>

_Hey_ - Thoughts

"_Hey_" - Inter-Comm systems

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Still at the Geth base, Shepard explained to X everything he knew about Earth past events and her achievements, including the incredible discovery of Mass Relays. That boosted human technology by two hundred years. He also told that humans' first contact with aliens wasn't very promising as it actually resulted into a war with the turians.

But, when both sides suffered heavy casualties, humanity was invited to join the Council species at the Citadel. Since then, humans have been struggling to rebuild from the war and proving themselves to earn a place at the Galactic Council, so far without success. The only achievement they made so far was Shepard's promotion to Spectre.

"So what is a Spectre?" X asked, still confused about it.

"Spectres are the right hand of the Council, when they aren't able to intervene in some kind of situations they send them to solve problems. They are much like protectors of peace." Shepard explained.

"I see. Congratulations, Commander!" X cheered.

"Thanks, but there's still much work to do."

"What do you mean?"

"As we speak, the galaxy is in grave danger because of a turian named Saren Arterius who plans to bring ancient machines from dark space to destroy every organic life in this galaxy. So far, we managed to disrupt most of his operations." Shepard sighed as remembered the now dead Nihlus. He was shot at the back by Saren while they were on a mission at Eden Prime.

X remained silent for a bit, but soon broke the silence. "Commander, with your permission, I would like to join on your quest to defeat this Saren."

"If you want to join me, I need to know a bit of your story. You didn't tell me anything yet." Shepard said.

"Fair enough. I'm an AI deve-" Before he could finish the word, Tali immediately raised her shotgun pointing to X.

"What? Shepard, you can't be seriously thinking on bringing him with us! He is an AI!" She shouted.

"Stay calm Tali. If he was like the Geth, we wouldn't be speaking now." Tali didn't care about what Shepard said. In rage, she headed back to the Mako kicking some Geth bodies on her way.

"Did I say something wrong?" X asked.

"No, it's because the entire galaxy has a law that forbids any experimentation on AI technology. You see, Tali's race created a synthetic race known as Geth and they rebelled with their creators when the Quarians decided to shut down every Geth. They took their home world as a result and today, the Quarians live at space inside the Migrant Fleet." Shepard explained.

"Those are the machines you are talking about?" X pointed to the destroyed Geth units lying on the floor.

"Yes, those are them."

X sighed. "I understand her grief, if I were in her place I guess I would do the same thing. However, my father didn't create me to be like these machines. He created me to have a normal life like any other human has. But, he also told me that, in case I had chosen to fight for humanity someday, he had prepared me with all of his knowledge on advanced weaponry he knew at his time. That's why he put me into a thirty-year diagnostic to build civil manners into my programming." X sighed.

"That's something I wouldn't have imagined coming from an AI. He called his creator as 'father'?" Garrus mumbled, but loud enough for X to hear.

"My father made me with his bare hands and before I was put into diagnostic, he even called me 'son'…" X became sad and sat at the capsule. Everyone was surprised with X's statement.

"An AI that has feeling too?" Kaidan whispered to Shepard.

"His father must have been a great genius back at 2073." He whispered back. "So X, what kind of advanced weaponry are we talking about?"

Suddenly, X's right arm transforms into something that resembles much like a cannon.

"This is the weapon my father made for me. It is a Plasma Cannon or, how my father called it, Mega Buster and it also has the ability to charge the shots into something more devastating." As he explained, Shepard and the others looked at each other, rather surprised to his statement.

"X, what is your father's name?" Shepard asked.

"His name is Thomas Light. Why?"

"I'll ask my superiors for any information about your father."

"So you will let me join your team?"

"Yeah, you are welcome to join us, but don't make me regret of making this decision." Shepard said.

"Don't worry, Commander. I won't be trouble for you and if the galaxy is in danger as you say, I'll do my best to fight whoever is threatening it. You have my word." X replied determined.

They shook their hands as signal of good faith from both parts. "Let's go to the ship. I imagine you are eager to see space for the first time." Shepard chuckled.

"Indeed I am!" X cheered.

.

.

.

At the Normandy, Shepard introduced X to his crew, but they weren't very comfortable to have an AI around. Many of them didn't say 'hello' to him. X understood their distrust, but he thought if somehow he helped them on their quest to defeat Saren from bringing devastation to the galaxy, they would trust him more often.

Shepard showed him the entire ship. X was impressed. He didn't imagine that humanity had been so successful on their advancement towards space. Shepard also showed the place where he was going to stay. It was a room right next to Kaidan's workplace. No one had taken that room anyway. X thanked his Commander and sat at the bed staring at the void outside a window.

"Well, I'm going back to work. If you need anything, let me know." Shepard said before leaving the room.

"Okay, thanks Commander." X replied.

When Shepard left the room, he found Kaidan at the mess waiting for him.

"Commander, the crew wants to talk with you. It's about the AI." He said, not in a very good mood.

Shepard sighed. _I hope they don't ask me to space him. We may need his help against Saren._

When he entered the debriefing room, he found everyone else from his crew members sat there, staring at him. Shepard didn't let himself to be intimidated. He sat at his place.

Chief Williams was the first one to talk. "Commander, I can't believe we're going to have an AI wandering around the ship. What if it takes control of the Normandy's systems and kills us? He's too dangerous to have it here."

"I also agree with Ashley, Shepard. We can't trust any AI. Take, for example, our past with the-" Tali said until…

"Could you guys please calm down?" Shepard intervened. "Look, I know everyone, including me, doesn't trust AIs and for a good reason. But, this one is different from the Geth. If he had a chance to kill us, we wouldn't be talking about this now. Also, we may need his help to defeat Saren."

"But Commander, you know the risks if we let him in our networks. He is probably a spy robot. Maybe, he is here to gather information on us and then, strike us. You know, plasma cannons aren't still development yet and a very powerful against organic life forms."

The others glared each other. Garrus finally stood up.

"Alright Commander, we're going to trust your decision, but if that guy starts troubling us, don't be on my fire line." And he left the room. Shepard spoke one more time.

"I assure you that if I'm wrong about X, he is going to be dealt with." Shepard said seriously. "Crew dismissed." And everyone returned to their posts.

"_Ah Commander, the Council wants to speak with you._" Joker said at inter-comm.

"_Patch them through, Joker._"

The three holograms of the councilors appeared in front of Shepard. One of a hooded salarian, another of an asari and another of a turian. As always, Shepard greeted.

"Councilors."

"Shepard, we believe there is information that might be critical to help you on your quest of defeat Saren." The asari started.

"We picked a message coming from one of our infiltration teams at the Traverse. We currently have several infiltration teams scattered throughout the border regions of Citadel space. This particular unit was gathering intel on Saren." The salarian councilor explained.

"What did they find?" Shepard asked.

The salarian councilor continued. "Unfortunately, the message we received was little more than static. The infiltration team must be on a situation where they can't set up proper interstellar communications. But, the message was sent on a channel reserved for mission-critical communications. Whatever they were trying to tell us, we know it was important. "

"And considering your interest in Saren, we thought you want to investigate this. Find out what happened to our team. The signal originated from the planet Virmire."

"Thanks for the info. I'll look into it right away." Shepard said.

The asari councilor intervened. "The Council prefers not to become involved in the specifics of Spectre activities. We only want you to be aware of all your options, including Virmire. Good luck, Commander Shepard. We will keep you advised if we learn anything else."

Their holograms disappeared.

"_Joker, set course to Virmire. We might find something related to Saren there._" Shepard said using inter-comm.

"_Roger that, Commander._" He replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Note 1: <strong>I know there isn't action on this chapter, but, as you saw, the real action is about to begin.

**Note 2: **There is a very special character joining the story next chapter and I guess some of you may know who it is already. XD

**Please review!**


	4. Ch4: Enter Zero

**Hey guys! This is GuyverOne again coming with a new chapter for this crossover story!**

**And thanks for the reviews so far! :D**

**I hope you like this chapter...**

* * *

><p>"Hey" - Normal Speech<p>

_Hey_ - Thoughts

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

At Virmire, inside Saren's research facility…

Saren himself was administrating the progress related to the genophage's cure at his private quarters. Until, he notices Sovereign's hologram appearing.

"Saren, we have new information that might aid us against those organics led by that human." It reported.

Saren remained silent.

Sovereign continued. "Our scouts reports that they have found strange human capsule located on an island not far from here. The contents of the capsule were an AI and apparently, it dates from 2073 Anno Dominus on Earth."

"Humans were producing AI units that time? How is that possible?" Saren asked clearly surprised.

"The capsule doesn't have much information on that." It said.

"Is the capsule already here?"

"Yes, it's being held at the storage area."

Saren walked around his room for moment and then he spoke. "Tell the Geth to investigate it. I want to know anything that might help me against Shepard's team."

.

.

.

Things weren't going good on Shepard's end. Although, he and his team, Garrus and Tali, have landed safely with the Mako, the path to join up with the Council infiltration wasn't an easy one. There were several Geth units along the way, including many Colossus and Armatures. But, as always, they didn't stand a chance against Shepard's squad.

Before they could arrive at rendezvous point, Joker had notified Shepard that the Normandy was grounded by the order of the infiltration team leader and that he was expecting to talk with him soon.

_I have a bad feeling about this…_ He sighed.

He reached the camp. There were 3 tents overlooking the grounded Normandy in front of it. All of his senior staff members were outside helping the infiltration team, including X. Hopefully, they might not have noticed X's real origins and think he is human.

As he reached the central tent, he found Ashley and Kaidan arguing with a salarian, probably the infiltration team leader. He was saying that he needed more time to come up with a plan. When he sees Shepard, he introduces himself as Captain Kirrahe, 3rd Infiltration Regiment, STG. As the talk proceeded, Shepard learns that Saren's research base is heavily fortified with anti-air batteries and guarded by an army of Geth units. Kirrahe also mentions that Saren is breeding an army of krogan and that he has found a cure for the genophage, catching Wrex's attention.

The salarian captain suggests to destroy the entire facility, but Wrex didn't agree with that saying that the cure could save his people. However, Kirrahe insists it's a weapon and insults the krogan species as a mistake. Wrex gets furious and walks away. The captain asked Shepard to reason him as he comes up with a plan.

Persuading Wrex wasn't going to be easy, but Shepard knew that if he chose the right words, he would be able to convince him. As he approaches, Wrex notices him.

"This isn't right, Shepard. If there is a cure for the genophage, we can't destroy it." He started.

"Calm down, Wrex. I'm not the enemy here. Saren's the one you should be mad at." Shepard said calmly.

"Really? Saren created a cure for my people. You want destroy it." Wrex continued. "Help me out here, Shepard. The line between friend and foe are getting a little blurry from where I stand."

"This isn't a cure, it's a weapon. And Saren is allowed to use it, you won't be around to reap the benefits. None of us will." Shepard countered.

"That's a chance we should be willing to take. This is the fate of my entire people we are talking about." Wrex continued again. "If you can't give me a better reason than this to destroy the hopes of my people, then I'm done with you." He said pulling out his pistol.

Shepard pulled out his Geth Rifle in reaction. "I can't let you jeopardize the mission."

"So that's it. All this time, and that's what I get from you? How can you not see what this means to the krogan? This base can't be destroyed and I won't allow it."

"These are krogan are slaves of Saren. Puppets, tools to used and discarded. Is this what you want for your people?"

After thinking a bit, Wrex finally answers. "No. We were tools for the Council once. To thank us for wiping out the rachni, they neutered us all. I doubt Saren will be as generous." He paused for a moment. "All right, Shepard. You made your point. I don't like this, but I trust you enough to follow your lead. Just one thing, when we find Saren I want his head." Shepard nodded.

[Yay, more 660 EXP and Paragon + 28. Please ignore this, just remembered from the game.]

X was alone watching beautiful environment around him when that argument went out. He was concerned about Shepard's safety when he saw the alien pulling out his pistol to shoot him. But, much to X surprise, Shepard was able to convince him using only words. He was thankful to know that, at least, someone was a pacifist in his own way.

He was getting along well with the salarian team while he helped them moving some supplies from the Normandy to the camp. But, he didn't reveal to them that he was an AI robot, otherwise it would cause even more havoc to the camp. When he finished, he joined Shepard, Kaidan and Ashley who were discussing something with the salarian captain.

"I volunteer, Commander." He heard Kaidan's voice.

"Not so fast, LT. Commander Shepard will need you to arm the nuke. I'll go with the salarians." Ashley wanted to be part of the real action too.

"With all due respect, Gunnery Chief, it's not your place to decide." Kaidan countered.

"Why is it whenever someone says 'with all due respect' they really mean 'kiss my ass'?" She retorted.

After a moment in thought, Shepard intervened. "Williams, you'll accompany the salarians. No heroics, understood?"

"Aye, aye, Commander."

"I'll have the ordinance loaded onto the Normandy and brief your crew on its detonation sequencing." Captain Kirrahe spoke and then he noticed X behind the marines. "Oh, Mister X, is there something you need?"

"No, thanks. I just wanted to hear what we are supposed to do next." He said calmly.

Shepard began to explain. "We're going to attack Saren's facility soon. We'll split up in two teams: one will get the Geth's attention from the front and the other will sneak around and attack the base from behind, enter the facility and shut down the anti-air batteries so the Normandy can deploy a nuke at the center of the base." He paused for a moment. "I'm going to lead the team who will sneak around and Captain Kirrahe will lead the other team. You, Tali and Garrus are going with me."

"Roger that, Commander." X made continence in reply and walked away.

"Commander, is this really a good idea?" Kaidan asked still suspicious about X.

"Well, he wants to help us against Saren and also, this will be a good opportunity to see what he's capable of." Shepard said.

"He is your newest recruit, Commander?" Captain Kirrahe asked.

"Yeah, let's hope he survives after this." Shepard sighed.

.

.

.

After an hour preparing to attack, both were in position and ready to go. Before Shepard's team starts moving, they had to wait for Captain Kirrahe's signal confirming that they got attention from the guarding Geth. The waiting didn't last long.

"We've engaged a Geth patrol. They'll be calling reinforcements soon. This is your chance, Shepard! Move out!" And so Shepard's team did. "Also, if there is any way to help us from there, it will be much appreciated."

It didn't take long to them to see the first Geth patrol. They were guarding some kind of communication structure.

Before they could be spotted, they hid themselves behind some rocks.

"Let's hit them hard and fast so Kirrahe can have more advantage against the Geth. X, do you think you can destroy that structure?" Shepard asked looking at him.

"One charged shot should be enough." X replied.

"Let's see what you can do, X." Garrus spoke.

Shepard, Tali and Garrus moved out from the cover and started shooting at the Geth guards. X remained at the cover charging his Mega Buster. After a few seconds, he stood up and aimed for the structure. Them, he shot a giant plasma ball that exploded the nearby area, leaving no Geth alive. Shepard and the others looked at him skeptical.

"Keelah." Tali muttered.

"Boy, remind me not to be on your bad side." Garrus said clearly surprised to see X's firepower.

They continued on, eliminating the Geth guards along the way and also helping Kirrahe's team by cutting off Geth's communications tower and their drones until they reached a console which allowed entry to the base.

Garrus started operating it. After a few minutes, he got access to base security and he told that he could cut the alarms from there and may even trigger the alarms from the far side of the base. Shepard knew if he did that, Kirrahe's team wouldn't stand much against loads of Geth. He ordered to disable the alarms. They could handle the guards inside.

Once they advanced in, they were in a storage area. They found multiple Geth inside, including two Geth Destroyers and a Juggernaut. After dealing with them, X noticed something familiar behind some crates. When he came closer, he became utterly surprised.

"Commander, you got to see this!" The others approached him. "This is a capsule just like mine, probably it came from Earth too!"

"It must have crashed here at this planet." Shepard said while noticing a few drops of water on it. "And looks like Saren discovered it recently."

"Should we open it, Commander?" X asked looking at him.

"I don't know, X. I have a bad feeling about who is inside there." Shepard answered uncertain.

"Why so?"

"Before we reached Virmire, I talked with Admiral Hackett requesting information about Dr. Thomas Light and you. He told me that your father was incredible scientist who fought against his insane friend Dr. Wily. The difference between them is that your father wanted to build robots of peace and Wily wanted to use them to conquer the world." He paused. "The Admiral also told me that your father built a robot to fight Wily's robots, your little older 'brother' called Megaman."

"My older brother?" He spoke slowly.

"Yes, Megaman battled Wily several times and won. But, in the end, he was damaged beyond repair and Dr. Light was already working on you."

X remembered his few moments with his creator.

"When he completed you, he sent you to space due to first contacts with Council species. We don't know how you reached Solcrum so fast however. Humanity didn't have technology for FTL travels that time." Shepard continued.

"So, whoever is inside this capsule is one of Wily's robots?" X asked.

"Probably. Admiral Hackett told me that Wily did the same thing with his last creation."

"Does the Council know anything about this, Shepard?" Garrus intervened.

"No, this is exclusive Alliance top-secret information. I wish they had told me this before." Shepard commented.

X remained silent. He wanted to know what kind of robot was inside. Would it be really a bad guy? But, if he is really a danger he didn't want Shepard and his companions from his decision.

"Commander, you go ahead. I'll stay here and open the capsule." X spoke.

"What? Are you crazy, X? This robot might be evil!" Shepard yelled.

"I know, but I don't want to be a lone AI in this whole galaxy. If there's a chance that this robot might be a good guy, I'm willing to take it." X insisted.

Shepard thought for a bit. _Should I really let him do this? This robot might destroy him right after he opens the capsule. I can't let him do this alone. But let's see what Tali and Garrus thinks about this. _

"Tali, Garrus, what do you think about this?" Shepard asked looking at them.

Tali spoke first. "Well, I understand his intention. I would do the same if I were in his place. And I trust Admiral Hackett's information if he says that X's father was a good man."

"I also trust Admiral Hackett, but if we are going to open this, we should be prepared." Garrus suggested.

"You are right. X, open the capsule. We'll cover you behind those crates." Shepard gestured to some crated behind them.

"Okay. Thanks, Commander."

"Don't thank me yet." X nodded.

Shepard and the others were ready and waiting. X pressed the buttons to open the capsule. Just like his, it opened slowly, releasing the fog inside. As soon as it dispersed, it revealed a robot with red and white armor and twin horns on his helmet. It also had a long blonde hair behind.

It woke up a minute after the capsule fully opened. He got off the capsule and looked at X.

"Who are you? Where am I?" He asked with a strong and intimidating voice.

"I'm X and you are in a research facility." X replied.

"Research facility?" The red robot asked.

"Yes, your capsule was retrieved by an alien called Saren Arterius."

"Wait, did you say 'alien'?"

"Yes and like me, you have been asleep for a century." X answered calmly. "And I was found by them." He gestured to Shepard's team.

Shepard stood up, still holding this rifle. The robot seemed to be just like X, it was like if he was a human. He approached the two robots.

X continued talking. "So what is your name?"

"I'm called Zero." The red robot answered.

"Zero. It's a cool name." X commented.

Shepard couldn't let this conversation go any further. He was receiving Kirrahe transmissions. They were about to enter the base.

"Look, I know you both want to talk more, but we need to worry." Shepard said. X almost forgot about his mission and nodded to Shepard.

"What is happening?" Zero asked.

"We are currently at war with this alien Saren Arterius. He wants to bring ancient machines to this galaxy, so they can annihilate all organic life. We currently are at his research facility and we need to destroy it." Shepard explained.

"Would you be willing to help us?" X intervened.

Zero thought for a bit and then he answered. "Well, I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

* * *

><p><strong>Note 1:<strong> _I know that Zero shouldn't be acting like this. He should be going aggressive with that virus Wily installed at him. But, on this story, the virus is going to act later in the future. Sorry about that..._

**Note 2:**_ Zero will start here with his second armor after he reconstructed by Dr. Cain at Megaman X 2. And with kicking-ass lightsaber! XD  
><em>

**Please review!**


	5. Ch5: The Reaper

**Hey guys. This is GuyverOne coming back with more Mass Effect: Irregular Hunters at Space! Sorry for the long update, college schedule is overloading me, so I got little time to write chapters. But, I also need to ask for your forgiveness because that is not necessarily true. There were times when I was free, but I only focused on finishing Mass Effect 3. Now that I finished, I can focus my free times on updating my stories for you guys.**

_**WARNING: The comment below might have spoilers for people who didn't play ME3 yet!**_

_Guys, I got really pissed off after I finished that game. I mean, the choices we made at ME1 and ME2 hadn't meaning at end. Shepard had to make 3 choices, which all of them includes Shepard's sacrifice, to save the galaxy from the Reapers. I chose the best one (in my opinion) that he sacrificed himself to add his energy to the Crucible so it could not only save the galaxy from the Reapers, but also create a new DNA based on a mix of organic and synthetic patterns. But, I was looking forward for this ending: Shepard and his team survive the battle at Earth and he chose to live happily with Tali (Yeah, I chose Tali as his lover lol!) at Rannoch with their house overlooking a beach that Tali pictured inside her mind before she, Shepard and Garrus (They are my facorite choices as my mission companions!) begin their mission to destroy a Reaper base there. And I don't think Bioware isn't going to make a DLC for better happy endings. So, summarizing everything, the game was awesome, but the ending failed miserably!_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Hey_" _- Normal Speech

_Hey_ - Thoughts

"_Hey_" - Reaper Speech

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Still at Saren's research facility, Shepard's team, now composed by himself, Tali, Garrus, X and Zero, were decimating little by little the Geth guarding force. With Zero's help, the job had become even easier. He was fast, dodgy and he was surprisingly skillful with his light saber. There was a time that he was surrounded by two Destroyers and 3 Troopers at the Engineering Area and all he did was a circle swing that had cut them in two. That light saber was indeed powerful since it ignored the powerful Geth kinetic barriers and even the best scientists in the galaxy hadn't even start a development process for t that kind of weapon. If Dr. Light and Dr. Wily were still alive, Shepard would like meet these great scientists or perhaps just Dr. Light anyway since Dr. Wily was insane.

Now, they were at Saren's private quarters investigating another Prothean beacon they found there. X and Zero, who didn't have knowledge about that technology or about the Protheans themselves, started asking questions.

"What's that?" X asked looking to the artifact.

"That's a Prothean beacon. It's said that whoever gets close to it, will have visions." Tali explained.

"Visions? About that?" Zero asked curiously.

"We don't know exactly, but Shepard believes that it has something to do with the Reapers, the ancient machines you heard of. At Eden Prime, a human colony, there was another beacon just like this one. Shepard told us that Chief Williams came too close to it and the beacon started to pull her body, but, before she could link with it, Shepard took her out of the way remained at her place. Then, his mind linked with the beacon." Garrus explained.

"When I returned to the Normandy after that mission, I started to have visions about the Reapers. They aren't complete though. I need more pieces to fully understand them. So, that's why I must link my mind with this beacon to get them." Shepard intervened.

Then, he proceeded forward to the beacon. As he came closer to it, it lifted him up and started the link connection. It gave him another series of images, filling the gaps that were needed to fully understand his vision. However, he couldn't do it alone and that's why he needed Liara's help.

After transferring the images to Shepard, the beacon dropped him. He wasn't feeling well and X noticed that.

"Commander, are you okay?" He asked as he offered his hand to help Shepard to get up.

"Don't worry, I'm just a little dizzy. Too much to process, you know?" Shepard replied grabbing X's gloved hand.

"Do you have all the pieces you need to understand the vision, Shepard?" Tali asked.

"Not much. I guess I'll have link my mind with Liara's again. She might have the answer to this." He said as the group was on the verge of leaving Saren's quarters. However,…

"Huh?" Zero noticed a red hologram appearing just above the beacon, "Guys, what's that?" He pointed to it.

"As they approached the hologram, it started to talk.

"_You are not Saren._" It said.

"What's this? A VI program!" Garrus asked stunned.

"_Rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh. You touch my mind, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding._" The hologram spoke again.

"I don't think this is a VI, Garrus…" Tali replied also surprised.

"_There is a realm of existence so far beyond your own you cannot imagine it. I am beyond your comprehension. I'm Sovereign!_"

"Sovereign isn't just some Reaper ship Saren found. It's an actual Reaper!" Shepard concluded.

"So that's one of the machines that this Saren bringing to this galaxy?" Zero asked. Shepard was about to answer, but Sovereign interrupted him.

"_You must be the object inside the capsule that the Geth patrol found nearby. An AI created by humans, and your blue friend too. Most interesting._" X didn't like that being one bit. He could sense that it had an overwhelming power.

"I can imagine why they are called Reapers." X muttered.

"_Reapers? A label created by the Protheans to give voice to their destruction. In the end, what they choose to call us is irrelevant. We simply are._"

"The Reapers vanished 50,000 years ago. How you were there?" Tali asked.

"_Organic life is nothing but a genetic mutation, an accident. Your lives are measured in years and decades. You wither and die. We are eternal. The pinnacle of evolution and existence. Before us, you are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. We are the end of everything._"

"There is an entire galaxy of races united and ready to kick your metal butts!" Shepard said triumphantly.

"_Confidence born of ignorance. The cycle cannot be broken._"

"Cycle? What cycle?" X asked.

"_The pattern has repeated itself more times than you can fathom. Organic civilizations rise, evolve and advance. And at the apex of their glory, they are extinguished. The Protheans were not the first. They did not create the Citadel. They did not forge the mass relays. They merely found them, the legacy of my kind._"

"Why would you construct the mass relays, then leave them for someone else to find?" Shepard asked.

"_Your civilization is based on the technology of the mass relays, our technology. By using it, your society develops along the path we desire. We impose order on the chaos of organic evolution. You exist because we allow it. And you will end because we demand it._"

Shepard was getting furious at those statements. This Reaper was talking like if its kind were this galaxy's gods.

"They're harvesting us! Letting us advance to the level they need, and then wiping us out!" Tali commented.

Shepard needed more info about that mechanical being.

"What do you want from us? Slaves? Resources?" He asked.

"_My kind transcends your very understanding. We are each a nation. Independent, free of all weaknesses. You cannot even grasp the nature of our existence._"

Where did you come from? Who built you?" He continued asking.

"_We have no beginning. We have no end. We are infinite. Millions of years after your civilization has been eradicated and forgotten, we will endure._"

"Where are the rest of the Reapers? Are you the last of your kind?"

"_We are legion. The time of our return is coming. Our numbers will darken the sky of every world. You cannot escape your doom._"

Now Shepard had enough. "You aren't even alive. You are just a machine. And machines can be broken!"

"Uh, Commander, we are right here…" X said crossing his arms and Zero did the same.

"Sorry…" Shepard replied sheepishly.

"_Your words are as empty as your future. I am the vanguard of your destruction. This exchange is over._" Sovereign said and disconnected his hologram. Soon, an explosion hit the room.

"Everyone okay?" Shepard asked looking to his companions. They nodded in response.

Joker came in on the radio.

"Commander? We got trouble!"

"Hit me, Joker."

"That ship, Sovereign? It's moving. I don't know what you did down there, but that thing just pulled a turn that would sheer any of our ships in half! It's coming your way and it's coming hard! You need to wrap things up in there – fast!"

"Orders, Commander?" Garrus asked reloading his Mantis sniper rifle.

"Let's head to the breeding facility, Joker can pick us up after we set up the nuke." Shepard said. Everyone exited the room and proceeded towards that facility. However, X was still thinking about one of Sovereign's statements.

_If what that Reaper says is true, then every living species is in serious danger. I can't let them do whatever they wish to do with this galaxy. I'll protect it even if it takes my own life!_

* * *

><p><strong>Note 1: This chapter is basically a conversation with Sovereign with X and Zero included. Not much different from the original as you can see... :(<strong>

**Note 2: Sorry if I didn't made extensive combat situations on this one. I know some of you were expecting me to detail how Zero will battle here, but I promise that the next chapter will have much more action.**

**Note 3: If you have any comments regarding ME3, please don't hesitate post at your reviews. You can also send PMs to me. :D  
><strong>

**Please review!**


	6. Ch6: Escaping Virmire

**Another chapter for Mass Effect: Irregular Hunter at Space. Sorry for the long update again. I tried to fasten my writings the max I could, but, as I said before, I got college works to worry about. **

**I also did another playthrough at Mass Effect 3, with Infiltrator this time. And I gotta say, Infiltrator is the best kicking-ass class, there is no doubt about that. For those who didn't have the opportunity to check it out yet, I recommend it. When you get the M-98 Widow sniper rifle and modify it for max damage, you are able to deal 90% (if not more) damage to a Harvester if you hit it with a headshot.**

**But, this is reading time, not Mass Effect 3 tips handling time. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Hey" – Normal Speech<p>

Hey – Thoughts

"_Hey_" – Radio Transmissions (I'll make this a standard on this story. Other communication types I'll put on other configurations.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Joker, send in the Normandy. We have shut down all anti-air artillery so you are cleared to deploy the bomb." Shepard radioed.

"_Aye, aye, Commander._" Joker replied.

It didn't took much time to the Normandy appear at the center of Saren's facility. When it landed, Kaidan and two other soldiers were carrying the bomb. After placing it at the designated location, Kaidan stood at Shepard's side waiting further orders. But until Shepard received unpleasant news…

"_Commander, can you hear me?_" That was Ashley's voice.

"I hear you, Ash." He replied.

"_Commander, we need help here! We got pinned down at the second AA tower! Too many Geth bastards!_" She said. Shepard could hear lots of gunfire through the radio.

"Roger that, I'm going there right away!" He cursed his lack of luck after the transmission. "Things aren't going as we planned…" He let out a sigh.

Kaidan overheard Ashley's distress message. "Go, Commander. I'll stay here and arm the nuke."

"Okay, but be quick about it. Once you are done, head to the AA. Understood?" Shepard said.

"Aye, aye." Kaidan nodded and went to do his assignment.

"Let's move out, people!" Shepard exclaimed to his team – Garrus, Tali, X and Zero.

They moved through a shutter that led to the other side of the base where Captain Kirrahe's team was having trouble. On the way there, they found more Geth Hoppers on the way. They didn't stand much of a chance them.

After dealing with them, they found an elevator (1) which led to the rooftop. When they reached it, they saw a Geth drop ship.

"_Commander, there is a Geth drop ship heading your way!_" Ashley radioed.

"I know, but I don't think they are coming for us." Shepard replied. The ship passed just above them. It didn't even mind their presence there. It was heading towards the nuke.

It didn't take too much time for Kaidan to radio him. "_Commander, the Geth drop ship is unloading units near the nuke. They got us pinned down here. I'm activating the bomb!_"

"What the hell are you doing, Kaidan?" Shepard shouted.

"_Making this bomb goes off. No matter what._" He replied. "_It's done, Commander. Go help the gunnery chief and get the hell out of here!_"

"_No way, LT. We can handle ourselves here! Go back and save him, Shepard!_"

Two squads pinned down far from each other. Shepard had to choose which one he was going to aid, until he had an idea.

"Alenko, I'm sending two of my team to help you out. The rest of us is going to help Ashley." Shepard radioed.

"Roger that!" Kaidan and Ashley replied in unison.

After done talking, Shepard turned to his team.

"X, Zero. Go help Lieutenant Alenko. Once we have cleared everything on our side, we will pick you up with the Normandy." She ordered.

"Count on us, Commander! Come on, Zero!" X replied motioning his friend to follow him.

"Don't worry, Shepard. If they keep battling like badasses, then they will be fine." Garrus said. He was really impressed with those combat skills (2).

"I hope so." Shepard let out a sigh. "Come on, we don't have time to lose."

.

.

.

Shepard, Tali and Garrus reached the second AA tower, finding that Captain Kirrahe's team was sustaining heavy fire from Geth Troopers and Destroyers. Shepard's team quickly motioned to the covers behind some crates and fired at them. The Geth were taken by surprise and were quickly destroyed.

But, by the time they finished the last one, Saren had arrived with hover pad. Shepard shot a few rounds with his Geth Rifle, but Saren lifted his barrier to protect himself and countered with a couple of biotic fires. Shepard growled in anger behind his cover.

Shit…he's tough! He thought.

"This has been an impressive diversion, Shepard. My Geth were utterly convinced the salarians were the real threat. And, of course, it was for nothing. I can't let you disrupt what I have accomplished here. You can't possibly understand what's really at stake." Saren spoke.

"Why are you doing this?" Shepard asked. Until now, he didn't know why Saren had given up everything, even his Spectre status to ally himself with the Reapers.

"You've seen the vision from the beacon, Shepard. You, of all people, should understand what the Reapers are capable. They cannot be stopped." He explained. "Do not mire yourself in pointless revolt. Do not sacrifice everything for the sake of petty freedoms. The Protheans tried to fight, and they were utterly destroyed."

Saren continued. "Trillions dead. But what if they had bowed before the invaders? Would the Protheans still exist? Is submission not preferable to extinction?"

"Do you really believe the Reapers will let us live?" Shepard asked. _The hell they will._

"Now you see why I never came forward with this to the Council. We organics are driven by emotion instead of logic. We will fight even when we know we cannot win. But if we work with the Reapers, if we make ourselves useful, think how many lives could be spared!"

Saren let out a sight. "Once I understood this, I joined Sovereign , though I was aware of the dangers. I had hoped this facility could protect me."

"You are afraid Sovereign is influencing you. You're afraid he's controlling your thoughts." Shepard commented.

"I've studied the effects of indoctrination. The more control Sovereign exerts, the less capable the subject becomes. That is my saving grace. Sovereign needs me to find the Conduit. My mind is still my own… for now. But the transformation from ally to servant can be subtle. I'll not let it happen to me."

"Sovereign's manipulating you and you don't even know it! You're already under its power!" Shepard exclaimed.

"No! Sovereign needs me. If I find the Conduit, I've been promised a reprieve from the inevitable. This is my only hope."

"Together we can stop Sovereign. We don't have to submit to the Reapers. We can beat them!" Shepard tried to make Saren come out of his senses.

"I no longer believe that, Shepard. The visions cannot be denied. The Reapers are too powerful. The only hope of survival is to join them. Sovereign is a machine. It thinks as a machine. If I can prove my value, I become a resource worth maintaining. There is no other logical conclusion!"

"You were a Spectre. You were sworn to defend the galaxy. Then you broke that vow to save yourself!" Shepard was getting tired of this conversation. If Saren won't comply to surrender, then he will be forced to kill him.

"I'm not doing this for myself! Don't you see? Sovereign will succeed. It's inevitable. My way is the only option for survival. I'm forging an alliance between us and the Reapers. Between organics and machines. And in doing so, I'll save more lives than ever existed."

Saren paused for a second. "But you would undo my work. You would doom our entire civilization to complete annihilation. And for that, you must die!" He launched another biotic ball at Shepard's direction.

"Like hell, I'm going to lose to the likes of you!" Shepard came out of his cover and shot a barrage of pulse shots towards Saren. Most of them hit him, decreasing a little of his barriers.

Tali and Garrus did the same as Shepard. They opened fire towards Saren who lifted again his barrier, absorbing their shots.

"We need to end this quick! The nuke is going to explode soon!" Shepard ordered to them.

"Roger that, Commander!" They replied in unison, focusing on their target.

.

.

.

_**On X's and Zero's end…**_

Kaidan was injured. The Geth units had shot him right at his stomach. He was bleeding out fast and soon, he would need proper medical attention. But, the Geth drop ship was still unloading troops and he could only take cover and take down as many as he could to survive this assault.

He was hoping that X and Zero showed up soon. There were four Geth units advancing towards his position and it wouldn't take long until they would trap him at his own cover.

"I guess this is it for me." He let out a sigh, not really caring if he was dying so soon. As for consolation, he was proud that he took part as one who helped Shepard to save the galaxy against Saren.

But before the Geth could reach him, he heard tumbles. When he looked over his cover, he saw all four Geth cut in half. And there was Zero with his light saber ready to go. Then, he saw a plasma round hit the Geth drop ship, resulting its explosion. After recovering from the blast, Kaidan saw X at the roof with his right arm at Mega Buster mode. X jumped from the roof and joined them.

"I was wondering when you guys would show up." Kaidan joked. Actually, he was happy they made it.

"We can't leave people behind, can we?" Zero smirked.

"True. You are getting out of here just like everyone else, Kaidan." X spoke.

"I'll contact the Commander." Zero said activating his radio. "Commander, this is Zero. We managed to save Lieutenant Alenko. We are heading to your position now."

"_Roger that. And be quick about it, once we are done at our side I'll contact the Normandy to pick us up._" Shepard replied.

Zero could hear lots of gunfire and explosions through the transmission. "The Commander is in trouble. We should assist him." He suggested.

"Kaidan is in no condition to fight right now, Zero. I'll take him there, but you go ahead and help Shepard's team." X replied, but Zero was still in doubts if he should leave them behind.

Kaidan intervened. "It's okay, Zero. I don't think there are many Geth around. We'll be fine."

"If you say so. I'm going." Zero jumped to the roofs. Before they were out of his sight, he heard X shout.

"Be careful!"

_Things will get interesting from now on…_ He thought.

.

.

.

**_Back to Shepard's team…_**

Garrus and Tali managed to inflict severe damage to Saren's barriers while he concentrated on taking down Shepard. When that happened, Shepard came out of his cover and rushed towards Saren. But, before he could reach him, Saren used the biotic Throw on him, sending almost to the edge of the facility's roof. Losing the hold of his weapon, Shepard tried to get up, but Saren was already at him and he grabbed and lifted his neck.

Before Saren could break Shepard's neck, the nuke alarm sound was activated, catching his attention. Shepard took this opportunity to free himself from Saren's grip by punching his face. When he did, Saren went to the ground in pain.

When he recovered, he focused on the alarm sound. _Damn, this facility is going to explode. I need to get out of here!_ He thought. He took his hover pad and headed back to Sovereign.

When Shepard got up to his feet, he saw Tali and Garrus helping Captain Kirrahe's team on recovering the wounds from the battle. But, no sign of Kaidan, X and Zero. _They must be on their way by now. _He thought.

Few seconds after, Zero appeared at the scene. "Commander, is everything all right here?"

"Yeah, but it was a hell of fight." Shepard commented chuckling. He noticed that Kaidan and X weren't with him. "Where is Kaidan and X?"

"They are coming. If X is fast, then they should arrive soon." He looked to the direction he came from. He became utterly surprised at the sight before him. X and Kaidan were very near already and they were coming fast. Taking a closer look, he saw that X was using some kind of thrusters attached at the back of his feet.

It didn't take long to them to arrive.

"Hey guys." X greeted.

"Hey X." Shepard replied looking at Kaidan who was at X's back. "How are you holding up, Kaidan?"

"Got some wounds, but going to survive." Kaidan said.

Shepard looked at X again. "Thanks for saving him."

"No problem, but we got to hurry. The bomb will explode soon."

"In five minutes to be exact." Kaidan commented.

"Then we don't have time to waste. Joker, the area is clear. Pick us up at the second AA tower." Shepard radioed.

"_Copy that, moving in._" Joker replied. It took one minute for the Normandy to arrive. The shore team was quickly loaded. As soon as everyone entered, Joker used max throttle to exit the planet's atmosphere as fast as he could. When the Normandy was already at space, the nuke exploded.

Victory was achieved once again. But things would complicate even more in the future.

**Note 1: **_Those elevators are a real piece of junk. Had to wait precious minutes to reach destinations!_

**Note 2: **_Imagine if Zero's sword skills were real. He would be like a kicking-ass Jedi!_

**Oh, and here's another Infiltrator tip for Mass Effect 3: Use a full set of armor with damage dealing stats (It can be only Weapon Damage stats, but I also recommend Headshot Damage for sniper headshots). And put Tactical Cloak with Weapon Damage stats increase, especially Sniper Damage stats. After doing that, you just need to have good aim and good guerrilla tactics. :D  
><strong>

**If you have any comments regarding ME3, please don't hesitate to post it at your review or at your PMs.**

**Please review!**


	7. Ch7: Helping and Training

**Back again with more Mass Effect: Irregular Hunters at Space!**

**Thanks for the favorites and alerts so far, I really appreciate that you like the story.**

* * *

><p>"Hey" – Normal Speech<p>

_Hey_ – Thoughts

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

After completing their mission at Virmire, the Normandy crew set course to the Citadel. They had to warn the Council that Saren was planning to launch a major offensive towards it. Also, they had to explain that the Reapers weren't some galactic myth. However, without strong evidence, it'd be difficult to convince them. But, they had to try.

It would take 17 hours to reach the Citadel from Virmire's system mass relay, so the crew had the opportunity to relax a bit after the showdown on the their previous mission.

Garrus, Liara, Tali, Wrex and Ashley were at the Mess Hall enjoying the break, talking about the mission back at Virmire and their new robot companions.

"Haha, I wish I could have seen those two in action. If what you are saying is true, then we won't have many problems when we run up against Saren and his synthetics pyjaks again." Wrex commented amused to hear Garrus's and Tali's part of the mission.

"Yeah, you missed a lot. You should have seen how X destroyed an entire platoon with just one charged shot. And there is also Zero, the – how do humans call those guys with good agility and good sword skills?" Garrus commented also amused.

"Ninja?" Ashley answered.

"Yeah, that's it. The way he battled against the Geth reminded me of them. Damn, I've never seen someone with those combat skills before, not even among the turian elites swordmen!" He continued.

"How did he do it?" Wrex asked.

"Well, there was this platoon of Geth formed by two Rocket drones, three Troopers and a Destroyer near the AA control console. Zero destroyed them single-handedly without much effort as I could notice. To destroy the flying drones, he did – I don't know – a sword fire uppercut(1)?" He explained.

"Wait a minute… his saber turned into a fire saber when he did that?" Liara gaped.

"It's true. Shepard, Garrus, X and I are eye-witnesses. You can ask Shepard or X if you don't believe it." Tali stated.

"I didn't say I don't believe you. It's just… hard to assimilate. The galaxy is years far from developing that kind of technology. I'm sure if the salarians get word of this, they will be jealous, if not angry to be surpassed by two human scientists." Liara said laughing. "I can almost imagine their faces." Everyone laughed.

"Ahem, now continuing what I was saying… with that single sword uppercut Zero cut the drones in half, ignoring their shields. Then, he rushed towards the remaining Geth guarding the control console. While the Geth were firing at him, he used his light saber to deflect the shots. Then, with a single swing, he cut them in half." Garrus continued.

"Why are you so amused, Garrus? I thought you only liked sniper combats." Ashley commented.

"It's true that snipers are my best preference, but I always had an interest in sword combats too, in case I have to face an enemy in close range." He commented.

"But there is one thing we should be cautious…" Tali intervened. Everyone glared at her and made her blush a little behind her helmet. "Admiral Hackett said that one of them was made by the insane Dr. Wily back at 2073 Anno Dominus and since he confirmed that X was built by Dr. Light, I think Zero is the one who was made by Dr. Wily."

"What are you suggesting, Tali?" Liara asked.

"We should keep a close eye on him. He may not be acting like Wily programmed him for now, but he might try something later."

Garrus nodded. "I don't know why the Commander is so easily trusting on strangers. When I asked him once, he said it's a good way to start friendships and also he needed every help he could get against Saren. Well, we can trust X since he was programmed to be civil, but I don't know about Zero. There are too many unknowns about him."

At that point, Kaidan got out from the med bay.

"Hey guys. What are you doing?"

"Just talking about our new AI guest. How are you doing, LT?" Ashley answered as Kaidan joined them.

"I'm fine. Doc says I'll be back in action in no time. Just need some rest."

"Good to hear." Liara smiled.

"So, what do you guys think about Zero?" Kaidan asked.

"We need to keep close watch on him. There is something about him I don't like." Garrus said.

"Well, he saved me from being vaporized by that nuke. Isn't that something good?"

"For now, but remember he was programmed by Dr. Wily."

Kaidan let out a sigh. "True enough…"

* * *

><p>Zero chose to stay at the cargo, just behind the Mako where no one could notice his presence, while he waited to be called. Since he arrived, he stood there against the wall. Sometimes, he overheard two human workers gossiping about him.<p>

"This is bad, now we have two AIs aboard and if the Council gets word of this…" One of them said.

_Two AIs? Oh yeah, I forgot. That X guy is just like me._ Zero thought.

"I know Commander Shepard must have a good reason for bringing them aboard, but we can't trust them. Look what they did to the Quarians."

Zero just pretended they weren't there, but he wanted to know why AIs were a bad sight for everyone.

_I guess I'll have to ask the Commander about this next time he comes here._

* * *

><p>Two hours later…<p>

X was in his quarters, digging more information about the galaxy using its space network, the Extranet. There were so much information to process, but he was glad that he was a robot which meant he could process thousands of information in a blink of an eye. It wouldn't take long to know almost everything about the space faring races, their cultures, etc. However, as he researched about them, he found clues about why the Quarians were exiled from their homeworld. But, he couldn't find much info in public sources.

I guess Tali's people don't like to discuss about that matter. He thought. That was shame since he lamented for what happened to them. I wonder how Tali will react if I ask…

Suddenly, someone knocks his door.

"Come in." X shouted. As the door sliced open, he saw it was Tali. "Oh, hello Tali."

"Hey X. How are you doing?" She said.

"Fine, I'm just using the Extranet to learn more about the galaxy."

"What you learned so far?" She stood next to him overlooking his console.

"Well, so far, I learned everything about humans, turians, asari and batarians. I'm really impressed that humans held Earth against a turian invasion when they first contacted each other. I mean, humans weren't that advanced when the First Contact War hit them and still they managed to do it."

"Yeah, when it means to survive, humans know how to do it. That's what I learned when I heard for the first time that Shepard helped to hold Elysium against a batarian invasion."

"I read about it. That's a miraculous achievement he made for himself." Then, both remained silent for a minute.

It made both feel a bit awkward. X cut the silence soon.

"So, what made you come here?"

"I… I wanted to apologize for what I did when we first met at Solcrum." She said wringing her fingers.

"Oh, there is no need to apologize. I understand what your people must have been through and the hatred you carry against AIs."

She sat at his bed. "It's just… we almost lost everything. We are barely surviving from what we have at the Migrant Fleet. We have no homeworld, no colonies to return and our weak immune systems make things worse. Living inside a decontaminated spaceship all the time has decreased their effectiveness, so we are cursed to wear these suits everywhere we go. Otherwise, we die from diseases and infections. There aren't many of us left…"

X got up and sat at her side.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it was our mistake to keep researching AI technology. Now, look at how it ended."

X really wanted to help her. After all, when Shepard is done with Saren, X's services won't be much needed and he has nowhere to go. So, he had an idea. "If it means any consolation for you, I'll help your people in every way I can after we are done with Saren, okay?" They broke the hug.

"You would do that?" She gazed that.

"Of course, I'm here to help whenever anyone needs me." He smiled.

"But I don't know if my people would welcome you with open arms."

"No problem with that, I'll try not to trouble them."

"Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me - I mean - us." She hugged him all of a sudden. X was taken aback by the sudden act. He blushed a bit. Tali noticed his awkward reaction.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No trouble at all." They remained silent for a bit, but Tali soon cut it off.

"I should get going. There's a lot of work to do at Engineering."

"Think you could stay a little bit more? We could talk about your people. I really want to know more about them."

She thought for a moment. _Well, it couldn't hurt._ "So, what do you want to know?"

"Well, there are a lot of things…"

* * *

><p>At the same time, at the cargo bay…<p>

Zero was still at the very same place he had chosen to stay until he was called for duty. He didn't mind some of Shepard's team presence. It wasn't his purpose to befriend them anyway. But suddenly, he hears heavy footsteps coming him way. When it came to his sight, he noticed that blue armored guy named Garrus. Apparently, he was crackling his arms to begin his work again. Then, he notices his presence.

"Oh, Zero. I didn't know you were there." Zero remained silent, not minding Garrus. "Not much of a talker, are you?" Garrus smirked.

"What do you want?" Zero said slowly.

"Nothing really. Just preparing to work on this Mako here." He pointed to the armored vehicle near them. "In case, Commander Shepard needs it again."

"When I woke up, the Commander said you are battling against one of your own race. I take it was the one you were fighting at that AA tower?"

"Yeah, that's him. He disgraced my entire race by allying himself with the Geth, those machines we were fighting against in case you didn't know."

"What makes all of you believe that those machines are bad anyway?"

"The Geth were created by the Quarians who ended fighting them three centuries ago. After several years of battles, the Geth exiled the Quarians from their own homeworld and today, they can barely survive from what they harvest at times. And now, the Geth want to bring with Saren's help a bunch of ancient machines that can devastate the entire galaxy." Garrus explained.

"I see…" Zero said crossing his arms. "So, that Sovereign was one of those Reapers?"

"No doubt about it."

Zero stayed silent, in thoughts. If those Reapers are strong as he's thinking, then every single being at this galaxy is in danger, including him.

"Commander Shepard is the only person who can defeat Saren and stop this madness, but he can't do it all alone. That's why he's taking all the help he can get everywhere he goes." Garrus continued. "I'm sure that he has confidence in your abilities. After all, I've never seen someone fight like when you were with us back at Virmire."

"That was nothing. I'm programmed to learn from the enemy, surpass their tactics and act quickly to defend myself." Zero explained.

"So I hear. By the way, would you mind if I could get some sword-fighting classes from you?" Garrus asked sheepishly. Zero glared him with a questioning face. "Well, I'm asking you this because I always had an interest for melee combats and, in case I have to fight enemies at close range that would be a great help to deal with them. But, of course, if you are not feeling up to it, you just need to tell me."

Zero gave it a thought. Well, he can teach this alien how to fight with a sword since he had nothing better to do, but Garrus wouldn't be like him of course. Be programmed to be a swordsman was one thing and be trained to be one was another.

"Alright, I'll train you, but I warn you that it won't easy." Zero finally answered.

"And who said I was expecting it to be easy?" Garrus smirked.

"Grab a metal bar, we'll start immediately." Both took an unused metal bar there were near the Mako as training swords.

"How much do you know about sword fighting, Garrus?" Zero asked.

"Not much, but I'm damn good with snipers." He answered. "Shall we start?"

They got into battle stances.

"Show me what you are made of." Just as Zero finished the sentence, Garrus sprinted forward and tried to hit him, but Zero moved out of the way quick enough to counter. He dodged to the left and hit him with his elbow. That move made Garrus unbalance while recovering from the inertia.

"You are putting too much strength at the bar. Try quicker swings and less strength." Zero suggested. Garrus nodded in response.

While they were fighting, Shepard was walking out of Engineering after checking how Normandy's drive core was doing. When he saw the scene, he became surprised.

"What the hell is going on here?" Shepard yelled. Garrus and Zero stopped at the same time as they tried to explain.

Garrus was the first. "Oh, Commander. Sorry about this, I'm just training with Zero to teach how to properly fight with swords." Shepard knew that he had an interest for that kind of combat style, but what he didn't expect was that Garrus was so eager to try it.

"He asked me to be teacher, so I accepted it. Like if I had something better to do." Zero said calmly, not even minding Shepard's outburst.

"And how is he doing so far, Zero?" Shepard almost laughed when he asked the question. He knew already the answer, but that didn't stop Wrex from laughing a bit.

"He has a lot to learn." Zero smirked.

"Well, I suppose you can say that." Garrus said sheepishly.

"Alright, you can continue your training, but don't destroy the cargo area while you are at it, okay?"

Garrus chuckled at this. "We'll try not to, Shepard." The Commander went inside the elevator.

"I'll be at my quarters if anyone needs me." He said as the shutter closed.

Ashley, who was working on her weapons, joined Wrex at his usual spot to enjoy the show. "Hey Wrex, why don't you try this too? I heard krogan love to fight in close range." Ashley smirked.

"You heard right, but krogan prefer hand-to-hand combat in duel situations to test their pure strength and fighting with swords isn't my style." He retorted. "What about you? I heard humans used to fight with swords millennia ago."

"Nah, those days are past for us, although some humans still have those ancient traditions. Some of the Japanese families, for example, have them since their ancestors were capable swordsman." Ashley explained.

"Well, I'll take nap. We'll soon be dropped off at the Citadel." Wrex said as he entered the elevator. Ashley couldn't agree more.

"I think I'll too. That battle at Virmire really got me tired."

As for Garrus and Zero, they continued training for at least three hours. He had learnt quite much from it, but he still lacked of speed and control. Zero assured him that the next training will be focused on reinforcing those attributes.

* * *

><p><strong>Note 1:<strong> _That's one of Zero techniques from Megaman X4 I think. He gets it after defeating Magma Dragoon._

**Note 2:** _I highly thank Signas Zeal for suggesting the idea of X helping Tali and her people. I don't doubt he will be quite helpful when her people learn to trust him._

**Please review!_  
><em>**


	8. Ch8: They really exist!

**Back again with more of our favorite Hunters. Sorry for the late update, I had study for a big exam which happened one week ago. It was a college application exam, so no wonder why I said it was big. Also, now that I'm free, I took the opportunity to play Assassin's Creed Revelations that I was eager to finish. Great story I tell ya! I felt bad for Altair when he lost his wife and one of his son.**

**Alright, I have made you wait long enough! Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 - They really exist!<p>

Now, at the last relay linking to the Citadel, the Normandy stands ready to take its relay jump. Everything seemed a usual calm return, but not for our heroes. Inside, everyone was uneasy at the recent discovery of the true existence of the Reapers. One is already lurking around the galaxy with Saren as its ally and thousands waiting somewhere else. The Council needed to know of this as soon as possible, but how could they believe in this? Everyone in the galaxy knew that the Reapers were only a myth and only words wouldn't do a thing. They needed a solid proof.

Knowing this, Shepard asked for the senior staff to join him at the Debriefing Room for a meeting. The purpose was clear: think of the next course of action. As everyone took their seats, including X and Zero who got special mobile chairs to sustain their weight.

Shepard began. "I believe you already why I called you here." Everyone knew what he meant. Since he was going back to the Citadel, they assumed that he was going to report personally to the Council. And they won't believe one bit on Shepard's words.

However, Garrus had an idea. "Commander, I might have a solution for our problems." Shepard smiled. He was glad that he had a very supportive team at his side and also, they were his closest friends.

"Well, let's hear it then."

"Alright…" Garrus paused for a moment. Time to kick in his investigator talent. "X, Zero, you both are AIs, correct?"

"Yes." Only X replied. Zero stayed silent as usual.

"I take it that everything you see is kept in memory core inside you, correct?"

"Correct."

"Do you think you can transfer the memory from our little chat with Sovereign to Shepard's omni-tool? "

"Sure, I'll just need to have access to your omni-tool, Commander."

"Okay," Shepard got up from his seat. "What you need me to do?"

X also got up from his seat and walked towards the Commander. "Just activate it. Leave the rest to me." As X requested, Shepard made his tool active and visible. X touched it with his hand and established the connection. He searched for his most recent memories data.

**Searching memory data…**

**Searching memory data…**

**Memory data 218305251402 found…**

**Transferring…**

**Transfer done…**

"Done." X left his hand from the omni-tool. Shepard took the opportunity the new file he received. When he accessed it, a holographic video with a size of 42 inch TV appeared in front of him.

"I took the liberty to upgrade the file extension to one compatible to your omni-tool standards." X added. As expected, the video had an almost perfect graphic display. No blur, no broken parts, no sound interferences.

Shepard smiled. "Thank you for this, X. Now the Council won't be able to refuse my warnings."

"You are welcome."

"Commander…" Liara suddenly rose up from her seat. "Excuse for interrupting, but I have an idea. I think the beacon you found in Saren's base was similar to the one at Eden Prime. It may have filled the missing pieces of your vision. I might be able to help to put those pieces together."

"You want to join minds again? Alright, do it."

Liara slowly walked towards Shepard. And when she got close, he braced himself. "Relax Commander. Embrace eternity!"

_There were strange-looking people, aliens maybe, suffering._

_Metal being welded to flesh._

_Minds being tormented._

_Blood splattering on the ground._

_Screeching of the damned._

_Eyes that spoke eons of malice._

_A star._

_A planet._

_A light in the darkness._

_A Reaper._

The vision stopped. Liara took a few steps back. "Incredible. I… I never thought the images would be so… intense. I need a moment to collect myself." She returned to her seat to ease her mind.

Shepard waited a bit before he could ask questions. "Did the vision make any sense to you?"

"It's a distress call, a message sent out across the Prothean Empire. A warning against the Reapers, but the warning came too late."

"What about the Conduit?"

"There were other images. Locations. Places I recognized from my research… Ilos! The Conduit is on Ilos! That's why Saren needed to find the Mu Relay! It is the only way to Ilos."

"How come you never told us about Ilos before?"

"The Mu Relay likes to dozens of systems and hundreds of worlds. How was I supposed to know Ilos was the one we wanted? Without the Cipher, the images in your visions were never clear. Only now I recognize them as landmarks from Ilos."

"Then, we don't have time to waste! We need to go to Ilos!"

"Forget it. The Mu Relay's inside the Terminus Systems. Alliance ships are not welcome there. Neither are Spectres." Tali protested.

"That won't stop me! If that's where Saren is heading, then we'll also go there!" Shepard insisted.

"Saren will have his entire fleet orbiting the planet. You will never make it down to the surface without reinforcements. You must alert the Council. You need a fleet to- oohhh…" Liara was a bit dizzy. "I am sorry. The Joining is… exhausting. I should go to the medical bay and lie down for a moment."

"Alright, two reports to deliver to the Council. Thanks for all your help. Dismissed…"

Joker came in from intercom. "Commander, we are about to hit the relay."

"Roger that, Joker. Also, establish a comm link with the Council, there are things they must know."

"Aye, aye."

* * *

><p>Outside the Debriefing Room, Zero walked to X as they left. "X, can I talk to you for a bit... in your room?"<p>

"Sure." X gently replied.

When they both entered, X motioned Zero to take a sit on his bed. X took his chair to sit. Both stayed in front of each other.

"So, what is it?" X finally asked.

"Have you been having dreams lately? When you always close your eyes for a moment?" Zero asked as he looked to the floor, probably thinking on something. That got X a bit confused. He hadn't experienced any dreams since he had been awakened.

"No, nothing so far."

"Whenever I close my eyes for a brief moment, I always get images of me inside a capsule in some kind of laboratory. When the capsule opens, there is always someone waiting for me at the entrance."

"Since when you got those dreams?"

"They started six hours ago when I tried to experience what humans call 'sleep'. After that, they never stop coming."

"Do you think that's a memory from your creator? It could be." And that's what X is worried about. If Zero were to remember his real purpose, there is no telling what he might be capable of.

"Are you okay?" X asked worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing." X quickly answered. Zero looked at him suspiciously, but, before he could persist, Joker came in from intercom.

"X? Commander Shepard wants to see you at the Debriefing Room."

"I'll be right there, Joker. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

X faced Zero again. "Shall we continue this another time?" Zero didn't answer, he just nodded.

As X entered the room, he saw Shepard in front of three holographic figures.

"Commander?" X spoke a bit confused to the sudden call.

"X, I want you to know the three councilors who are in charge of Citadel matters. From the left to the right, this is Councilor Sparatus from the Turian Hierarchy, Councilor Tevos from the Asari Republics and Councilor Valern from the Salarian Union. Councilors, this is the AI I told you about." He explained as X walked to his side.

"Councilors. It's an honor to finally meet you." X greeted.

"So, you are X, one of Dr. Light's inventions?" Councilor Valern asked, clearly intrigued.

"Yes, Councilor Valern. I'm my father's last invention."

"Your father? You regard your own creator as your father?" Councilor Sparatus spoke up incredulous.

"Why should I not? He treated me like his own son. He prepared me to live in a world of peace, but I guess he launched me into space before that."

"According to Shepard, your creator- father- had another robot that fought against Dr. Wily who intended to rule Earth with his robots, correct?"

"Yes. He was my older brother, Megaman." X sighed a bit sad. If only he could get a chance to meet his brother…

This didn't go unnoticed by Councilor Valern. "Most intriguing. An AI that can actually feel sadness." He was really impressed. Until today, he saw the human scientists inferior to the salarian ones, but one human did what no salarian has done before. Build an AI with emotions.

"Does this mean that he can show other emotions?" Councilor Sparatus asked still incredulous.

"I was built to act like a human would, Councilors. My physical appearance may be synthetic and robotic-like, but my mind is much like a human one." X answered.

"But you do know that we have a law that forbids the existence of AIs, don't you?" Councilor Tevos spoke.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. I still wonder what made you instate this law."

"Because we fear that AIs might rebel against us organics. The Geth is reminder of that. Look at what happened with the Quarians." Councilor Valern answered.

"There must be reason for that, I'm sure of that."

"Whatever reason is, we must not take the risk. Commander, if X is really helping you in your mission, then you can keep him functional. However, he is not allowed to set foot at the Citadel. You have been warned." Councilor Sparatus ordered.

"We now need to go. We'll be waiting your reports, Commander." Councilor Valern added. Then, the holographic images of the councilors disappeared, leaving only the Commander and X in the room.

"Well, that went better than I expected." Shepard broke the silence.

"Yeah, I thought they would take you out of the Spectres for violating such law."

"According to the Council, Spectres are above all laws. So, if I need the help of an AI on my mission, they can't protest against me."

"But those decisions have consequences, you know."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm going to ask you this, X." Shepard paused for a moment. "Are you willing to do what it takes to save this galaxy?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You told me that you went a diagnostic procedure to ensure that you are reliable to the human race. So, I take it you are forbidden to harm any human being, yes?"

"Yes, that's the First Law of Robotics."

"Then forget that law, because, sooner or later, we will have to deal with people that will try to harm us."

X was utterly confused. _Is he really serious about this? Why is he saying this all of a sudden_? "Commander?"

"Look X, I hate to harm members of my race as much as you do, but here is different from what your father prepared you for. People can harm anyone to achieve their goals and that goes for all races. It doesn't matter whoever we fight against, because we are doing it for the people we care about. Also, there is another thing. We are part of the galactic community now, so we shouldn't think only about humanity."

X stayed in silence, processing the wise words of Commander Shepard. He was right to some point. In all the fights that he had fought until now, he had only been thinking about Earth's safety. He had forgotten that humans were working together with other races now. He has to protect those beings too. But, there is still one catch…

"Commander, I'm still not sure about this. My father has placed that diagnostic procedure to test my reliability to the First Law. What if I go out of control after that? I don't want to responsible for innocent deaths."

"I know you won't, because your father made you to act and think like a human. If you really wish the best for everyone, then you must do whatever it feels right to you to achieve that goal. Don't you agree?"

X thought for a moment. _He is right. If I continue to walk in the path that Commander is suggesting, I might not go out of control._

"Alright Commander, I'd update my programming as soon as possible, but why are you telling me all this?"

"Because if I… if I go down on this mission, I'll be leaving you in charge of everything. Understand?" (1)

_In charge of everything? Does he mean that I'll be responsible to protect the galaxy against the Reapers? But, why me? He could choose Chief Williams or Lieutenant Alenko instead of me. _"Why me, Commander?"

"Because you have what it takes to be a leader. All this time, I've been watching you and Zero. You worry about crewmates, you try to help them whenever you can and you also inspire your allies at the battlefield." X opened his mouth to protest, but Shepard interrupted. "I know you might not feel up to the task. I thought about that when I received the mission to capture Saren. Trust in yourself and you'll do fine."

X didn't know a thing about being a leader, but it will be an honor to assume that role. "Alright Commander, you can count me!" He finally accepted.

Shepard smiled. "That's what I like to hear. And please, call me Shepard. You don't need to be so formal."

Joker came in from intercom. "Commander? We'll be landing at the Citadel shortly."

"Roger. Tell Kaidan and Ashley to grab their gear, they are coming with me. The rest is to remain at their posts. We'll pursue Saren to Ilos as soon as we are done here."

"Aye, aye Commander." Shepard returned his focus on X.

"Good luck on your reports, Com… Shepard. Oh and don't worry about me and Zero in that video. I have deleted all of our presence on that." X said as he left the room.

* * *

><p>At Citadel Tower…<p>

Shepard and his team climbed the stairs to the audience room where they sighted the Councilors at the usual spots. Ambassador Udina was already at the pad talking to them.

As soon as he noticed Shepard, he spoke up. "Good job, Shepard. Thanks to you, the Council's finally taking real action against Saren."

Councilor Tevos intervened. "The ambassador is correct. We heard that Saren plans to send his fleet to attack the Citadel. We'll be ready for him."

"Patrols are stationed at every mass relay linking Citadel space to the Terminus Systems." Councilor Sparatus added.

"That's not enough. Saren is looking for the Conduit on Ilos. What are you doing about that?"

"Ilos is only accessible through the Mu Relay, deep inside the Terminus Systems, Commander. If we send a fleet there, the only possible outcome is full-scale war." Councilor Valern explained.

"Now is the time for discretion, Commander. Saren's greatest weapon was secrecy. Exposed, he is no longer threat. This is over." Udina said.

"One ship going into the Terminus Systems won't start a war. I can be discreet." Shepard insisted.

"You detonated a nuclear device on Virmire. I wouldn't call that discreet." Councilor Sparatus protested.

"Your style served you well in the Traverse, Commander. We recognize that. But Ilos is deft touch. We have the situation under control." Councilor Tevos admitted.

But Shepard wouldn't let this go. It was time to use his trump card. "What about Sovereign? He's the real threat! Saren's just a servant of the Reapers."

Councilor Tevos sighed. She was getting tired of this. "Only you have seen the Reapers. And then only in visions. We won't invade the Terminus Systems because of a dream."

Shepard chuckled. They fell for it like he planned. "You might change your opinion with this." He activated his omni-tool. "I'm sending to you the proof of the Reaper's existence."

Councilor Tevos gladly accepted his terms and activated her tool. When the transfer was complete, she put it on display.

_#Video#_

_(Basically, it's the part that they have the chat with Sovereign at Chapter 5, except for some of X, Zero and Sovereign's sentences.)_

_#End of video#_

Shepard looked around the room. Silence and shock dominated the people inside. No one had imagined they would see a Reaper talking face-to-face with someone, even in hologram state. Shepard's warnings were right after all. The Reapers were coming and Sovereign was just the "scout" of the fleet (2).

The Councilors were still in shock. What they have believed to be only a myth, it was the actual truth. And those machines were responsible for the annihilation of the Prothean Empire 50,000 years ago. What chances could they get against that force?

Shepard decided to break the silence. "You believe me now?" Come to think of it, it's quite funny to see them like that.

"We do, but how will we be able to stop a massive force that extinguished the Protheans?"

"We do what we are going to do what we are doing with Saren now. Fight! But together! We need the galaxy united for this when the time comes."

"The entire galaxy? Impossible! The Terminus Systems would never side with us!" Councilor Sparatus exclaimed.

"Probably, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try."

"But I don't understand why Saren is helping Sovereign." Councilor Valern curiously asked.

"Because he believes that Sovereign will let him survive if he keeps doing his dirty work for them. When he stops being useful, he will be toasted. We need to stop him before it's too late!"

"Then you must hurry, Commander. You have a special permission to go to Ilos, but you will have to do alone. We don't want any complications with the Terminus Systems, especially in times like this." Councilor Tevos said.

"Thank you, Councilors. I'll leave immediately." But before he could, Udina stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Commander, I need some answers…" He whispered in a way that he was actually demanding it.

Shepard didn't have time for this however. "Not now, Udina." He got free of Udina's grip with ease and left with his team following.

* * *

><p>Back at the Normandy…<p>

As soon as he got back, Shepard went to bridge to talk to Joker. "Joker, get us out of here. We're going to Ilos."

"Aye, aye, Commander. Hey, did you take pictures from their faces?"

"That would disrespectful, you know…"

"Then that's a no. Well, I at least can imagine how it was."

Shepard chuckled. "You never stop, do you?"

"If I stopped, I would be just another boring crewmember."

"Right. When we reach the Mu Relay, tell the crew to stand ready. I'll be in my quarters in the meantime."

"Roger that, sir."

_This is it, Saren. Now that Citadel space knows about your allies, you will have the entire Citadel fleet to fight against and soon the whole galaxy. And when I find you, I'll make sure you will regret of making the mistake of betraying everyone._

* * *

><p><strong>Note 1:<strong> _What do you think? Should X assume command of the Normandy in future? Or you prefer someone else? In my opinion, X would be a great leader considering his potential at the Megaman Zero series as the renowned leader of Neo Arcadia._

**Note 2:** _Well, since all robots have memory cores inside them, why not take this opportunity and give damned proof they wanted?_

**I gotta say, this story is almost close to an end. But don't feel bad about it, because there is going to be a part 2 for this story. Yep, it will happen in ME2 events. So, stay tuned!**

**One more thing: **_I'll be creating 2 polls about few things I'd like you to choose. For the first one, all you need to do is say Yes or No as you write your review and the second one, I'll place it on my profile._

**_Here are the questions:  
><em>**

**_1) Should X be the Captain of the Normandy SR-2 in ME2? _**

_**2) Which of X's armors would you like to see at Mass Effect 2 part? (I have already one for ME 3, so it'll pretty damn obvious).  
><strong>_

**Another thing: **_Since this story is ending, I'll focus the updates on it. After that, who knows what will happen? :D_

**Please don't hesitate to review! I accept criticism!**


	9. Ch9: Ilos

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, studies really messed with my schedules these days.**

**Anyway, I'd warn that this story is going to have 3 more chapters to go. At first, it was intended to end with the next one, but since time is short for me and I have been keeping you waiting, so I decided to split in 3 chapters. The last one is a special one, because we are getting a special character that will play a major role on this second part. So, stay tuned!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"Commander, 10 minutes until we hit the Mu Relay." Joker transmitted through intercom to Shepard who was in his quarters.

"Roger that, Joker. When we exit the relay jump, engage the stealth system. It's more than obvious that Ilos will be heavily guarded by Saren's fleet.

"Aye, aye." Joker finished the transmission. Shepard exited his room and headed to his gear locker at the Crew Deck to get ready.

Soon after, at the Cargo Area…

Joker had alerted the senior staff of the situation. Everyone got geared up in no time since they knew it would a matter of time that their Commander joins them. Fortunately, they didn't have to wait much now that they saw him exiting the elevator.

Upon arrival, he found everyone lined up and awaiting orders. That sight always marveled.

"Alright, listen up! As you already know, we're about to make our jump to Ilos. It's obvious that he will be expecting us to come for him, so I believe we'll have his entire fleet orbiting the planet. However, we shouldn't be worried about our planet approach and yes about how to get to Saren. Most likely Saren will have his entire army covering his dirty ass while he looks for the Conduit. That's why I'd like the help from everyone on this mission. In all my time spent in the military, I've never seen a team like I'm seeing today." Shepard paused a bit to regain his breath. "All of us have unique talents that saved our butts in more than one situation. That's because we worked as a team so far and today, we'll do it again. So let me ask you this: Are you ready for this mission!?

"Yes, sir!" Everyone replied.

"I didn't hear it!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Everyone put more vigor.

"That's more like it! Garrus, have the Mako ready for drop in case we enter into immediate action."

"Roger, Commander! Ah, speaking of the Mako, I took the liberty to upgrade a few things in it."

"Oh?"

"I had a feeling that you would call everyone for this mission, so I added 4 more benches to it. Also, I have added a hatch for you, X. We could use your cannon in case we face some Colossus along the way."

"Leave them to me!" X replied.

"Alright, I'll go upstairs to see our status with Joker." The Commander stated.

"I'm coming with you, Commander." Liara spoke up.

"Me too." Tali seconded.

"Alright, everyone else stay on stand-by."

And so, Shepard left with Tali and Liara to the CIC deck.

Garrus took this opportunity to show the others the upgrades he had been working all this time. He brought them to the Mako and opened the shutter. The Mako almost seemed like before, except for the benches he added. He added two benches just in front of the ones at the rear part of the tank and two others at right side of it since the shutter was at the left.

Then, he called out for X. "Hey X, you are going to stay here…" He pointed to the area between the 4 benches at the rear. "I made a hatch here, so you can stand and fire at the enemies around us. Though, the problem is, if I know the Commander, there will be some shakings when we use it. So better watch your shots."

"I must say Garrus, this is quite impressive. How did you make all of this in such little time?" X asked amazed.

Garrus could only chuckle. "Oh come on X, it's me you're talking about. After all, my middle name is Calibration."

"Your ego never ends, huh?" Kaidan chuckled at the young turian.

"What? I'm just stating the truth."

"Alright Garrus C. Vakarian, I bet you gonna impress your turian girls with that." Ash smiled as she imagined of him getting spanked by them.

Garrus didn't know the word 'give up' however. "So you know, I might try that someday."

Soon, they noticed that the Normandy made the relay jump. "If I survive this, that is." Garrus remarked.

At the CIC deck…

"We'll be clearing of the relay jump shortly." Pressly spoke up.

"Roger that, Pressly." Shepard replied. He turned to Joker. "You know the drill, Joker."

"Okay, just make sure you get out of this alive, Commander."

A few moments later, the relay jump finished.

"Engaging stealth systems." Joker reported. As he did, he directed the ship towards the planet.

As Shepard suspected, it was surrounded by a massive fleet of Geth ships, but thanks to Normandy's steath systems, that wouldn't be a major problem.

"Commander, I'm detecting some strange readings at the planet's surface." Pressly reported as he managed the radar systems.

"That must be Saren and his army. Joker, lock on these coordinates and take us down." Shepard ordered.

"Negative on that, Commander. The nearest landing zone is two clicks away."

"What? We'll never make it in time on foot! There must be a closer one!" Liara replied.

"There is nowhere closer! I looked!"

That wasn't stopping Shepard however. "Drop us in the Mako."

"You need at least 100 meters radius of plain terrain to pull off a drop like that! The most I can find near Saren is 20." The navigator protested.

"20 meters!? It's suicide!" Liara shouted in despair.

"The descent angle is steep, Commander! There is no way we can make a drop like this!"

But, Shepard knew his pilot all too well. Even back when they were back at the Academy, he knew that he was a superb pilot and this was the perfect opportunity for him to test that title.

He looked to him. "Joker?"

"I can do it…"

"What?" Liara asked incredulous. Was he really going to do it?

"I can do it!"

Shepard wasted no time. "Alright, you heard the man. Get to the Mako and be ready!" He reached over the intercom. "All senior staff is to enter the Mako. Repeat: All senior staff is to enter the Mako. We'll be dropping from the Normandy soon."

"Commander, this is crazy!" Tali shouted.

"I know, but we don't have another choice. And I trust in Joker' skills." He said as he ran towards the inferior deck with Tali and Liara following suit.

Upon arrival, they found the team inside the Mako waiting. As they entered the vehicle, a certain turian decided to make fun. "What took you so long?"

"Maybe because Joker will drop us in an area too tiny for the Mako." Tali said sarcastically.

Garrus winked and looked over to Shepard who had already sat at the driving seat. "She's joking, right Commander?"

"If she was, we wouldn't be here this soon." Shepard simply said. "Alright guys, we'll be dropping right above Saren's head, so expect our entry to be hot."

"I'm loving this by the minute hehehe." Wrex laughed enthusiastically just next to Garrus.

"I take it that krogans do this a lot, right?" The turian asked.

"No, but it's always fun when we do it."

* * *

><p>At the planet's surface, Saren was leading the Geth army through an ancient Prothean city. During 50,000 years, the city has lied dormant after the alleged disappearance of the Protheans, which it is now proven that they were slaughtered by the Reapers. In consequence of that, it was rubble now, with the alien vegetation invading every building in its way.<p>

By that time, Saren had reached a large gate which supposedly led to the Conduit itself, according to his assumptions. But, he knew he hadn't much time left. At any moment, Commander Sheppard could drop out from the sky and be a nuisance to his plans again. So, he had no time to space out.

Suddenly, he heard a sound coming from the sky. When he looked up, his fear was realized. He immediately recognized the source of the sound. It was Commander Shepard's ship and it was coming in hot.

Saren wasted no time. "Move!" He ordered the Geth to enter the large gate near them. As they did that, he reached a terminal to seal the door. That would keep busy for some time, but he had to move fast at any cost.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with the Mako dropped, Shepard saw Saren sealing the gate in front of them. Supposedly, that gate led to the Conduit and now that it's sealed, it would give him more time to reach it.<p>

As the team got out of the Mako, they still couldn't believe that they actually made to the surface in one piece.

"Shepard, remind me not to doubt about Joker's pilot skills EVER again…" Garrus said as he got out of the vehicle.

"You should have read his service record, Garrus. That man

"Too busy calibrating the Mako."

Shepard chuckled a bit. He got used to the random conversations in mid missions. They were a good way to relax some minds, but he knew this wasn't the time for it. "Alright, Saren must have opened this gate from a terminal in this area. We have to locate it in order to proceed. And let's be careful, I bet that he left some Geth to stop us." He said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Shepard moved towards the ruins just behind the drop zone, with his squad following closely. Suddenly, he stopped at a tiny gate that led to a very open plaza-like area, taking cover at its walls. He signaled the team with a lifted fist to stop. He took his head out. It was as he suspected. There was a Geth patrol coming their way. Ten Troopers, five Rocket Troopers, three Juggernauts and two Armatures. Too heavy hitting for a patrol.

He turned to his team. "There is a Geth patrol coming here. Ten Troopers. five Rocket Troopers, three Juggernauts and two Armatures. Here is the plan: X and Zero, you will go first and provide a diversion for the Armatures. Also, you have more advanced weapons than ours so it should be no challenge to you. Meanwhile, we will get to cover and deal with the rest. Got it?" The synthetics nodded in response. "On three… two … one… go!"

The two robots ran to the plaza where they immediately encountered enemy fire. As X hastily dodged it, he was charging his cannon. When it did, he fired at the nearest Armature, ripping through its barriers and doing severe amount of damage to its hull.

Shepard and the rest of the squad took this opportunity to move to cover and provide support by dealing with the weaker units.

Having acknowledged their tactics, the rest of the Geth patrol moved to defend the Armature before it was wiped out. If it was destroyed, they could say good-bye to their bodies.

As for Zero, he had to move cover from cover to get closer to the remaining Armature. However, with the Troopers gathering around it, it was risky to finish the big guy with melee tactics. So, he had to resort to his own plasma cannon embedded in his left arm. It was not as powerful as X's, but at least it could enough damage to destroy some Geth along the way.

As they killed more guards, Zero moved even closer to the Armature. When he was at a fair distance, he leaped upwards to avoid the barrage of mass accelerated blasts and also end up at its back. He swung his energy sword at the creature's head, ripping its shields. He wasted no time and finished it by taking its head off.

When Zero was done, the area returned to be silent.

"A nice welcome party, if you ask me." Ashley blurted out as she inspected the dead Geth corpses to see if any was still active.

"Yeah. Saren is using everything to stall us from getting to him." Kaidan said.

"He won't stall us for long. We need to keep moving." Shepard said as he walked to a staircase to the right side of the plaza. As they went to the lower part of the ruins, they came across a large room where they met five Geth Hoppers waiting for them. Despite their incredible agility, they didn't represent a significant match. When they were down, the squad proceeded to a trench nearby.

There, they found some Geth terminals activated. Tali immediately began to operate them.

"It seems that these terminals controlled the Armatures we destroyed a while ago."

Zero immediately face palmed. "You got to be kidding… We have put heavy work to deal with those and we find that there was an easy way out."

"Well, losing your mind won't do a thing either." Ashley added.

"Since we don't have much to do here, let's continue." Shepard said as he moved along the trench, followed by his squad.

They continued until they ended up above a courtyard of some kind. However, they couldn't proceed downstairs due to Geth activity along the courtyard. There were five Shock Troopers and 2 Destroyers patrolling there.

As Shepard spied the terrain, he also noticed an elevated platform to his left with two Shock Troopers on standby. If they fought head on the patrol, they would get in a terrible crossfire. So, he ordered Garrus to snipe those two out before they could focus on the patrol.

The turian grabbed cover and readied his sniper rifle again. The targets were about fifty meters away and standing still like if they weren't expecting any trouble. As usual, he aimed for their heads in order to take them out in each shot.

When the first was fired, the patrol immediately went into alert mode and moved to check the source of the sound. As they moved closer to the team's position, Garrus fired the second shot, hitting the last Shock Trooper at the platform. When he did, the rest of the squad came out from cover and fired a barrage of bullets towards the patrol. They easily went down in a matter of seconds.

Moving further ahead, there was another room messed with pillars with a door at the other end of the room. Fortunately, there were no enemies to stop their advances this time.

When Shepard opened, they noticed that it was an elevator. Surprisingly, it still had power after those long millennia in active mode.

When everyone went inside, Shepard pressed the button to initiate it.

As they headed down, Zero was feeling that strange savage impulse again. He looked to X who was next to him, behind the rest of the squad.

_Why every time I look to this guy makes me want to kill him?_ Zero thought as he struggled not to give in to the impulse. So far, X was the only one who he could call a friend, despite Garrus was turned into his swordsman apprentice. He was a robot just like him who was awaken in a galaxy where artificial intelligence development was forbidden, so they had to help each other to survive. However, with those impulses, he feared that he wouldn't be able to do so.

He just hoped there was nothing wrong with his programming.

* * *

><p><strong>Criticism is accepted, even the harsh ones. So, don't hesitate to post your review here.<strong>


	10. Ch10: Trench Run and Vigil

**New chap!**

**Good thing was able to finish it this weekend...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Trench Run and Vigil<p>

Upon arriving its destination, the elevator ended up at a tunnel that led to a large room of some kind. Our heroes slowly moved towards it, fearing they might meet resistance there. The Geth they defeated before seemed to be hastily protecting whatever was inside here.

_Perhaps the terminal to open the gate is lo- _Shepard didn't finish his sentence as he spotted a Geth Prime at the opposite side of the room. It had already done same and it was moving to face the team. As soon as it started firing, more of its friends joined it from behind. Ten Shock Troopers, seven Rocket Troopers, three Juggernauts and two Destroyers rapidly advancing at the same pace of the Prime.

Already in cover, Shepard looked to his team. The enemy fire was so intense that their shields couldn't hold for even seven seconds when they tried to fire from cover.

There is only one option. Shepard thought. He looked for X who was desperately firing few burst plasma shots towards the Prime. "X, give them your best charged shot!" He shouted.

X wasted no time and began to charge his cannon.

In the meantime, the enemy was advancing slowly towards them in a line formation. The Rocket Troopers and the Juggernauts were firing rockets directly towards their covers, in an attempt to not make them show their heads off to fire while they advanced. However, the rockets' fire rate was slow, so they had to compensate with their pulse rifles until they could fire again. And X exploited this.

When he finished charging, he waited for the next wave of missiles. After they hit, he looked to the squad and shouted, "Everyone get down now!"

They did as the robot said. Then, X got his head, along with his right arm, off the cover and quickly fired at the Prime who was at the center of the formation. The big blue plasma exploded when it made contact with the Prime's hull, unleashing a heavy black smoke through the area. After it dissipated, most of Geth were ripped to shreds, including the Prime. Some of the smaller ones had survived, but they were easily deactivated by the team's weapon fire barrage.

"Damn, that was a close one." Ashley said absent-mindly. It was true though, a few more minutes and their bodies would be full of holes.

Shepard walked over to X and patted his shoulder. "Good job, X! That was one damned shot you made. I almost felt pity for the Geth." Shepard joked to light the mood a bit.

"Thanks," X said while panting. "but that shot drained too much energy from my power core. I won't be able to make another shot like that one for a while." Thanks to his internal power generator, he calculated that it would take at least one hour to regain full energy again.

Kaidan, who was inspecting the Geth corpses, walked over to them. "No survivors, sir." He reported.

"Alright, let's see if we can find the terminal to open that gate." Shepard said as he moved to a platform at the opposite of the room.

As they headed up ramps there, they found a console. Shepard wasted no time and activated it. If his instincts were right, that was the console that should open the gate to the Conduit.

But he wasn't expecting the next outcome. A strange hologram had appeared just next to him. It hadn't a definite form since it was obviously distorted.

"…too late…[static]…unable to…[static]…invading fleets…[static]…no escape…[static]" It said. The majority part of the program seemed to be corrupted since it was giving too much static.

"It's some kind of message, but I can't recognize the language." Kaidan commented.

"It's in Prothean language, it has to be. This message was made 50,000 years ago. That explains why we can't understand it." Liara explained.

"The message is all broken up, but I can understand a few of it. It's a warning against the Reaper Invasion." Shepard said.

That's something that Liara didn't see coming. She knew that Shepard had the Cipher in his mind, but she didn't know that it could actually do more than give an understanding to his visions. "Amazing! The Cipher must have taught you how to understand Prothean language!"

While she said that, the message continued. "…[static]…not safe…[static]…seek refuge…[static]…side the archives…[static]"

"What's it saying, Commander?" Tali asked curiously.

"…called Reapers…[static]…the Citadel…[static]…overwhelmed…[static]…only hope…[static]" It paused for a moment. "…[static]…act of desperation…[static]…the Conduit…[static]…all is lost…[static]" It was a different voice now.

"It said something about the Conduit, but it's too degraded to help. We should get moving." Shepard finally said.

"How disappointing." Garrus blurted out.

However, as they were about to leave, another part of the message was heard. "…cannot be stopped…[static]…cannot be stopped…[static]" Shepard turned back to the hologram. That part scared the shit out of him. Were the Reapers really that devastating force as the program seemed to describe? However, those weren't thoughts to worry about now. He quickly rejoined with his team.

Just beyond the platform, there was another elevator, probably the one that took them back to the surface. They entered it and took another long ride back.

The elevator took them back to where they defeated the first Geth patrol since they set foot on the planet. From there, it was a short walk back to the Mako.

When they arrived, they found the gate open.

"Okay, who wants use the vehicle into the creepy building?" Garrus asked, feeling rather stupid for asking such question. Of course, they were going to using the Mako to catch up with Saren.

Everyone soon entered the vehicle and took their seats. As soon as they did, Shepard started driving towards the building.

As he drove, the path went underground to some type of tunnel where they had strange things on the walls.

"What are those things on the walls?" X asked as he saw them from the hatch.

"Probably stasis pods." Liara replied, also looking through the Mako's windows. "It seems that the Protheans sought a way to survive the Reaper cataclysm. The facility appears to have not been touched by anyone for a very long time."

"They are still alive?" Wrex asked, finally breaking his silence.

"I can't say for sure." She hoped they were. Prothean archeology was one of her specialties and as a scientist herself, she dreamed about the possibility of finding remnants of Protheans still alive.

Exiting the chamber and driving down another ramp, they met some Rocket Troopers guarding the path. With the combined firepower from the Mako's cannon and X's plasma cannon, they were easily taken care of.

They entered another chamber similar to the previous one. However, there was a shimmering at the far end. They continued to move closer until they were meters away from it. Soon, they realized it was a force field preventing them to move further.

They tried to move back to seek an alternative route, but there was another force field behind them, trapping them inside the chamber.

"This must be Saren's work, strange though that he didn't place any Geth to finish us off." Ashley stated.

"I don't think this isn't Saren's doing. As you said, I would also be expecting some Geth here." Garrus protested as he got out of the vehicle. "No, someone else is doing this." The others soon followed.

X spotted a door on the right wall of the trapped area. "Commander, a door." He pointed out.

"Alright, whoever is keeping us here must be behind that door. Let's not keep him waiting." He said as he moved to it. When he opened, it was another entrance to another elevator.

It led them to a room a bit different from the others. Although it had stasis pods and the invading alien vegetation, it had a pad way which led to a console similar to the one they used to open the gate to that facility. However, it was already active.

As they approached it, another damaged hologram materialized. "You are not Prothean, but you have machines accompanying you too. However, they show… signs of true intelligence. Most intriguing…"

"Wait, this is a Prothean VI isn't it? How am I able to understand it?" Liara asked a bit surprised.

"Not only you, I'm also understanding what it is saying." Wrex added, confirming the other suspicions.

The VI continued. "This eventuality was one of many that were anticipated. This is why we sent our warnings through the beacons.

"I do not sense the taint of indoctrination upon any of you. Unlike the one that passed recently. Perhaps, there is still hope." It added.

"How are you speaking our language?" Shepard asked curiously.

"I have been monitoring your communications since you arrived at this facility. I have translated my output in a format you will comprehend. My name is Vigil. You are safe here, for the moment. But that is likely to change. Soon, nowhere will be safe." It replied.

"What are you?" Shepard asked.

"I am an advanced non-organic analysis system with personality imprints from Ksad Ishan, chief overseer of Ilos research facility."

"Then, why did you bring us here?"

"You must break a cycle that has continued for millions of years. But to stop it, you must understand or you will make the same mistakes we did. The Citadel is the heart of your civilization and the seat of government. As it was with us, and as it has been with every civilization that came before us. But the Citadel is a trap. The station is an enormous mass relay. One that links to dark space, the empty void beyond the galaxy's horizon. When the Citadel relay is activated, the Reapers will pour through. And all you know will be destroyed." It explained.

"But how do the Reapers survive in dark space?"

"We have only theories. The researchers here came to believe the Reapers enter prolonged states of inactivity to conserve energy. This allows them to survive the thousands and thousands of years it takes to organic civilization rebuild itself. But in this state, they are vulnerable. By retreating beyond the edges of the galaxy, they ensure no one will accidently discover them. They keep their existence hidden until the Citadel relay is activated."

"How come nobody ever noticed the Citadel was an inactive mass relay?"

"The Reapers are careful to keep the greatest secrets of the Citadel hidden. That is why they created a species of seemingly benign organic caretakers. The keepers maintain the station's most basic functions. They enable any species that discovers the Citadel to use it without fully understanding the technology. Reliance on the keepers ensures that no other species will ever discover the Citadel's true nature. Not until the relay is activated, and the Reapers invade."

"Damn it! They will destroy everything there! The Council, the Citadel fleet and civilians living there in single surprise attack!"

"That was our fate. Our leaders were dead before we even realized we were under attack. The Reapers seized control of the Citadel and through it, the mass relays. Communication and transportation across our empire were crippled. Each star system was isolated, cut off from the others. Easy prey for the Reapers fleets. Over the next decades, the Reapers systematically obliterated our people. World by world, system by system, they methodically wiped us out."

"Some of you must have managed to survive."

"Through the Citadel, the Reapers had access to all our records, maps, census data. Information is power and they knew everything about us. Their fleets advanced across every settled region of the galaxy. Some were utterly destroyed. Others were conquered their populations enslaved. These indoctrinated servants became sleeper agents under Reaper control. Taken in as refugees by other Protheans, they betrayed them to the machines. Within a few centuries, the Reapers had killed or enslaved every Prothean in the galaxy. They were relentless, brutal and absolutely thorough."

However, the next question came from X. He was as curious as the Commander. "What do they get out of this, by repeating this genocide every cycle?"

"Let me ask you a question first: why do you care for organics, being a machine yourself?"

"Because I was created by one of them. I was made to live as a replica of a human being in a world of peace. However, I was awakened by these same people that are standing right here. And seeing the danger that the galaxy was in, I decided to fight for the people we need to protect." X said.

Tali walked over and stood next to him. "So did I." Even if she didn't reach maturity from her Pilgrimage yet, she needed to do her part to assure the flotilla's safety.

"Everyone here is united for the same purpose, Vigil." Shepard proudly remarked.

"Which is why I said there is still hope to correct this. And answering your question, robot. The Reapers are alien, unknowable. Perhaps they need slaves or resources. More likely, they are driven by motives and goals organics beings cannot hope to comprehend. In the end, what does it matter? Your survival depends on stopping them, not in understanding them."

"Tell us what we need to do." Shepard finally asked.

"The Conduit is the key. Before the Reapers attacked, we Protheans were on the cusp of unlocking the mysteries behind the mass relay technology. Ilos was a top-secret facility. Here, researchers worked to create a small scale version of a mass relay. One that linked directly to the Citadel, the hub of the network."

"Hmm… a back door to the Citadel. Niiice!" Garrus blurted out.

"How did you manage in stay hidden?" Shepard continued asking.

"All official records of our project were destroyed during the initial attack on the Citadel. While the Prothean Empire was crashing down, Ilos was spared. We severed all communication with the outside and our facility went dark. The personnel retreated underground, into the archives. To conserve resources, everyone was put in cryogenic stasis. I was programmed to monitor the facility and wake the staff when the danger had passed. But the genocide of an entire species is a long and slow process. Years passed. Decades, centuries. The Reapers persisted and my energy reserves were dwindling."

"We had only a few hundreds of people, so our aid wouldn't matter against a galactic invasion. Our best hope was to remain undetected. I began to disable the life support of non-essential personnel. First, support staff, then security. One by one, their pods were shut down to conserve energy. Eventually, only the stasis pods of the top scientists remained active. Even these in danger of fading when the Reapers finally retreated back through the Citadel relay.

"How could you do that!? You were programmed to protect these, not kill them!" Shepard said angrily.

"This outcome was not completely unforeseen. My actions were a result of contingency programming entered on my creation."

"And I bet this wasn't told to the 'non-essential' staff." Garrus commented.

"I saved key personnel. When the Reapers retreated, the top researchers were still alive. My actions are the only reason any hope remains. When the researchers woke, they realized the Prothean species was doomed. There were only a dozen individuals left. Far too few to sustain a viable population. Yet they vowed to find some way to stop the Reapers from returning. A way to break the cycle forever. And they knew the keepers were the key.

"The keepers? But aren't they in the influence of the Reapers?" Shepard asked.

"The keepers are controlled by the Citadel. Before each invasion, a signal is sent through the station, compelling the keepers to activate the Citadel relay. After decades of feverish studies, the scientists discovered a way to alter this signal. Using the Conduit, they gained access to the Citadel and made the modifications. This time, when Sovereign sends the signal to the Citadel, the keepers ignored it. The Reapers are trapped in dark space. The one who passed here will use the Conduit to bypass Citadel defenses. Once inside, he will transfer the control of the station to Sovereign. It will override the Citadel's systems and manually open the relay. And the cycle of extinction will begin again."

"What help can you provide?"

"There is a data file in my console. Take a copy when you go. When you reach Citadel's master control unit, upload it to the station. It will corrupt the Citadel's security protocols and give you temporary control over the station. It might give you a chance against Sovereign."

"Even in my time with C-Sec, I never heard of a master control unit." Garrus said.

"Through the Conduit, follow the one who passed here. He will lead you to your destination."

"We got to move! Saren got enough of a head start!" Shepard grabbed the data on the console and ordered the team to move back to the Mako. When they arrived, they noticed that the force fields weren't there anymore. With everyone inside, Shepard floored the accelerator and exited the chambers.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Citadel…<p>

Sovereign and the Geth fleet came out from relay jump and began their attack on the Citadel. The attack opened with a massive volley by the Reaper forces that hit the Citadel Fleet doing a lot of damage. However, the Citadel forces didn't show weakness and counterattacked.

In the Destiny Ascension, the flagship of the Citadel Fleet, the Commander ordered the Citadel arms to be sealed to avoid damage at civilian areas. However, the systems weren't responding. There was only one option left.

"Abandon the Citadel! Evacuate the Council!"

* * *

><p>Back at Ilos…<p>

Shepard was driving through the trench that led to the Conduit. So far, they haven't met strong Geth resistance along the path, except for some Rocket Troopers that tried to stall them.

It didn't take them much to reach the Conduit. However, it was heavily guarded by four Colossi by the sides of river that led to it. And they didn't have much time left since readings showed that the Conduit was set to deactivate in 40 seconds.

There was no time to deal with the Colossi, so Shepard drove his way to Conduit.

"X, close the hatch! Everyone, grab on something! Things are going to get real shake here!" Shepard shouted.

The river trail performed a zigzag pattern, which was a good advantage to avoid enemy siege fire. Shepard used it as he drove towards the Conduit.

After getting past the defenses, Shepard drove at full throttle to the small mass relay. When the Mako came near it, the relay sent its energy to the vehicle, which jolted to space.

The final battle was about to begin…

* * *

><p><strong>Things are heating up, so stay tuned for the next chapter which will "settle" everything.<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
